The Mate Bond : Original story
by Loki's Only Love
Summary: my original story before beta warning it is all in one chapter oh yes i don't own anything but my own characters pls ask before using thank you


Prologue

Lynds stood waiting before the High Court. Wondering silently, what her defiance would cost her. She knew the law; knew that she would have to wed her attacker or be sent Aboveground for the rest of her life; which to her mind would not be such a bad thing. It was better than having to wed a man who had forced himself on her. It was not fair that she alone should have to suffer for what had happened. If it had not been for the fact that her fiancé Abi had wanted to speak to her she would never have been in the castle that day. She had gone to speak with him as he had asked. Only to be raped by his brother Achard Cleophas as he had sat there and watched. It had taken a month before she could bring herself to tell her parents and then they had insisted that the wedding go on as usual. Nevertheless, she had told them clearly that she would not wed either of them and that they could take the matter to the High King and Queen if they wanted, but she refused to wed either one of the brothers. Therefore, her parents had taken the matter to the High Court and here she stood awaiting her fate.

Smiling inwardly, she allowed her magic free reign as she read every thought in the crowded room. She carefully scanned the king and queens' minds to find out what her punishment would be. She almost sighed in relief when she found what she had been looking for. She looked around the room until her eyes fell onto the youngest child of the High King and Queen. He was standing close to the throne of his father looking appalled by the whole thing. She knew that the young prince was so much more humane than his two older brothers were and she knew that he would become a great king. Her thoughts, were interrupted as the High Queen began to speak.

"Lynd's" the queen began.

"Majesty," Lynds returned as she curtsied to the monarch.

"As you know you have refused to wed either one of my sons, which I can understand under the circumstances. Now I know you know the law and you know that we could force the issue but I will not. So because of your refusal we have no choice but to banish you Aboveground for the remainder of your life" here the queen stopped and allowed Lynd's her say in her punishment.

Lynds was actually happy that she would not have to wed either of the brothers yet she was not happy that they would go unpunished for what they had done to her. She used her gift-a gift that the queen knew nothing about- and turned to the gathered assembly.

"As you all know I stand here in judgment for my refusal to wed a man who raped me as his brother, my fiancé stood by and did nothing. Some of you do not agree that I alone should have to suffer for this offence and I agree. So I tell you the Goblin King Abi and his brother Achard Cleophas, will die unhappy and alone, but I give you hope. The young prince Jareth will inherit the kingdom. He will unknowingly right this wrong. The Labyrinth that now surrounds the castle and city will now become a test to any that try to solve it. His bride will do so. She will not be full fae and will have dwelt Aboveground all her life. For this reason, the Goblin King will now have the power to fulfill any wish from any mortal. His job will involve the children the mortals unwittingly wish away. He has the power to remove them silently from their homes and challenge the Wisher. His challenge can be anything he wants it to be. However, know this, if the Wisher wishes to try to solve the Labyrinth they will have to do so in exactly thirteen hours. It is because of this that Jareth will meet and fall in love with his bride. She too will fall in love with him. For them there will never be another and she will willingly enter into our most sacred of bonds. All of you will know her by this; she will be the first to solve the Labyrinth. In addition, Jareth unlike his two older brothers' will know happiness, love, and joy. His bride will become more powerful than any of us has ever seen and that includes the High Queen. There is one more thing she will also do what no other fae woman before her has done. She will bare many children. Moreover, her children like her will bond to a winner of the Labyrinth, as well as their children and their children's children. She alone will bring back our dying race." She stopped and turned cold eyes to the two who had caused her so much grief and the turned and smiled at the younger before fading from sight forever.

Chapter 1 The Bond

16 years later Aboveground 80 years later Underground

"Give me the child," Sarah said as she watched her nemeses approach her slowly.

"Sarah. Beware. I have been generous up 'til now. And I can be cruel." He returned, as be bore down upon her.

"Generous!" she said incredulously "What have you done that's generous?" she asked cocking her head as he came ever closer.

How he thought to himself. How can I have fallen in love with the stubborn girl I will never know? Nevertheless, love her he did and he would stop at nothing to keep her with him. He had only been a young man of twenty-five at Lynds' sentencing. He in fact had objected to her banishment but it had done no good. Yet he did remember her words-words that up 'til now had never been proven true. A prophesy some called it, others a curse, still others a blessing. Nevertheless, whatever they were they were unfolding as he stood there trying to figure out a way to keep her with him. He had been waiting seventy years for this day and she was the first mortal to solve it- abate with a little help. Many mortal and fae alike had tried to solve it hoping to be the one but all had failed. However, here stood a girl of fifteen. She had done what countless others had not. She had actually solved it, not only that but she had also stolen his heart. He also knew that she would not give up so easily. If only I could find away to pierce the armor surrounding her heart. Then maybe she would stay. He thought to himself. He knew that he had been close when he had sent her the dream of the ballroom. He saw her indecision then and knew that she had wanted to stay there with him.

Therefore, he began to circle her as he growled out harshly "Everything! Everything you have wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken I took him; you coward before me I was frightening. I have reordered time; I have turned the world upside-down and I have done it all for you!" Only you Sarah, only you he thought the last to himself. He stopped circling her to look her dead in the eye hoping to convey his deepest longing and utmost love to her. "I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" he asked.

He hoped that he had gotten his point across to the girl, though he highly doubted it somehow. She only had eyes for the prize at hand. He had tried everything else. What else could he do? What more could he say too sway her? Every word he had said every look he had given her had been completely heartfelt. He could not. Yet he would not accept that he might very well lose her. He would beg if necessary if that is what it would take to win her heart. The prophecy said nothing about her leaving. It specifically said that she would stay. So all I have to do is figure out how to make her.

As he was contemplating on how to sway her, Sarah was doing some thinking of her own. She knew that he was right. He had only done what she had asked of him and it had not been him too whom she had wished Toby too, it had been the goblins. As she had journeyed through the Labyrinth she had come to realize this fact she had also come to understand her feelings for Jareth. She loved him and she wanted to be with him forever. She had not wanted to tear herself out of his arms in the ballroom. In fact, she had wanted to stay wrapped in his arms forever. He was literally her dream come true- and it did not hurt that he could actually make her dreams come true either. When they had been dancing and he had sung to her. She knew that he loved her too. But when he had been singing to her only minutes ago as she raced up and down the twisted stairs of the Escher room, and she had somehow heard the pain that had laced the words of the song did she realize the he feared losing her. However, the fact remained, he still had Toby and she would not let her brother stay behind, nor would she stay unless he sent the child home. She had to save her brother. So resolved she stepped forward and began the recitation that would send Jareth from her forever- though secretly she hoped he would find a way to sway her.  
>"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City..."<p>

Jareth realized that she had begun the spell and he did not have much time left to contemplate. Therefore, he pleaded with her. Desperation laced his voice, "Sarah. Stop. Wait. Look what I am offering you. Your dreams" And mine. He thought as he produced a gleaming crystal and held it out to her, begging her silently to take it. Still she advanced on him and he found himself backing away.

"For my will is as strong as yours. And my kingdom as great..." she faltered the last line just out of reach.

She never could remember that line. He found himself thinking with renewed hope. That is when it struck him. He would offer himself in the boys' stead. "I ask for so little" his words were filled with pain and yet hope, "Just let me rule you and you can have anything that you want." Moreover, he meant it every word. He would give her anything. Fulfill her greatest wish if only she would stay. He watched her guardedly as she struggled with the last line-, which ironically is the easiest - he thought with a slight grin. "Just fear me. Love me. Do as I say. And I will be your slave." He pleaded imploringly

Sarah glanced at the clock behind the King and saw that she only had seconds left. She was however surprised and grateful by his tactic. Could he have said what I think he said? She asked herself. Would he really give me anything I want if I stay? Hesitantly she looked up at him and really looked into his pale face. In his eyes, she found her answer. He would. "Jareth?" she said softly deciding her fate.

"Yes?" he whispered gruffly. Almost afraid of what she was going to say.

"Would you really give me anything I want if I decide to stay?" she asked shyly

Her question took him by surprise and he had to let out the breath he had been holding. Not trusting his voice now, he could only nod.

"Then would you send Toby home?"

With a snap he did as she asked and moved towards her with a grin spreading across his face "Sarah?" he whispered her name reverently.

"Jareth" she whispered back slightly in awe. When he reached her, he raised his hand and caressed her cheek with the back of one gloved hand. She gasped at the tender and loving touch. "Do I frighten you?" he asked, looking down into her upturned face.

Sarah- who was still reeling from his sudden tenderness and show of affection- could only shake her head silently, she knew she would have to explain her answer in actual words so lifting a trembling hand she placed it against his smooth cheek. "Jareth, you asked me to fear you and I have to admit a part of me does" she began but had to stop him from saying anything by placing her hand to his lips. "But it's not you I fear. You hold over my heart this power. This frightens me" He had not realized that she felt this strongly towards him but when he was about to say something he saw he shake her head indicating she was not finished with her explanation. "You then asked me to love you and well I do. I do love you. I think I always have and I know that I always will, forever..."

She did not get a chance to finish her explanation for he had pulled her against him and capture her lips in a passionate kiss. He knew he should have asked her first but just could not hold back that particular need any longer. Her telling him that she loved him had been his breaking point. Absently he wondered if she knew that a fae could turn a mortal with a simple kiss, and then all thought fled as she returned his kiss with equal passion. Mentally he smiled to himself. He had won and she would stay with him forever. He almost crowed in triumph. He felt her quiver slightly and knew why.

Sarah had no idea a kiss could harbor so much passion and longing. She silently remembered that a fee could turn a mortal with a kiss and she shivered with desire. She also felt the magic tingling through her.

Breaking the kiss, Jareth pulled back and waited for her to open her eyes. When she did, he instantly saw that they were now two separate colors of green. The left eye was now an emerald green and the right a forest green. She felt him looking down at her and slowly opened her eyes only to see him smiling lovingly down at her. Again, he pulled her to him and held her in a loving embrace before kneeling before her.

"Sarah I love you and what I asked of you earlier, I meant every word. I want you, I need you, and I am asking you to be my wife and my queen." He held his breath as he awaited her answer, though he did not have to wait long.

"YES!" She shouted in joy and threw herself into his waiting arms. Then she proceeded to place tiny loving kissed all over his face before capturing his lips with hers. He quickly took control of the kiss as he pulled her even closer to his hard form. While still engaged in their kiss he transported them to his- their chamber.

Midnight Aboveground

"Sarah. We are home. Sarah." Robert called as he and Irene walked into the house. When no answer was forthcoming, he called his daughter's name again "Sarah?"

"Perhaps she already went to bed." Irene suggested quietly. However, she could have cared less where the girl was. She had never liked her stepdaughter all that much in the first place. Moreover, she would be glad if she never had to see the girl again, if that were even possible. Too spoiled and headstrong that one she thought to herself.

"You may be right dear." Her husband replied as he headed up to bed.

Goblin castle- Underground

Sarah opened her eyes only to find herself in a huge bedchamber. Looking around the barely furnished room, she noticed the huge bed that occupied almost one whole side of the room. Her stomach tightened when she realized why he had brought her to his chamber. She was old enough to understand the procreation of man and knew what was about to happen. He had just asked her to be his wife and queen and here they were about to consummate that promise. "Jareth?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, my darling?" he answered against her right temple. His breath wafted across her cheek in a soft puff. However, he did hear the slight trembling in her voice. He knew of her apprehension to what would occur in this room and so he wrapped his arms around her as a gesture of comfort, for he did not what to frighten her needlessly.

Sarah tried hard to keep her trembling to a minimum, but it was proving to be very difficult with him standing so close to her.

"When I said I'd be your wife doesn't that usually mean a wedding?" confusion lacing her voice and a frown creased her forehead.

Turning her around to face him, he said softly, "Sarah, fae do not wed in the same way a human does, though many of us do. The ceremony that I wish to enter into with you would be more binding than any mortal ceremony, for it will bind us together for all eternity."

He almost did not catch her murmured reply, "The Mate Bond" and he was completely surprised that she even knew about the faes' most sacred of marriages. Did she know that very few fae couples even entered into it? Would she even consider entering into it with him? Would she want to fulfill the entire ceremony? Would she want to Blood Bond with him and die when he did? He returned to the present by a sharp gasp of surprise. Looking down into her face, he saw a look of shock crossing her features.

"Sarah?" he breathed out, "Darling, what is it? What's wrong?" worry injected in his voice.

While he had been lost in thought, she had been wondering what was going through his mind. Suddenly she was reading his thoughts, and could not help the gasp of surprise that had escaped her lips. She almost laughed when he thought that there was something wrong with her. She quickly squashed the urge and decided to tell him what had caused her gasp.

"Jareth, I can...I can read your mind!" He grinned at this and deliberately thought of something very provocative only to see her blush.

"Darling there is something that I need to tell you." She began slowly.

"Yes?" he returned just as slowly though the grin never did leave his face.

Taking a fortifying breath, she launched into her explanation. "The reason I know about the Mate Bond is because of my mother. She told me about the Underground while I was still very young. She told me that I would one day come here and that I would need to prepare for everything that I would encounter. She made me memorize your laws and customs and that is when she told me about the Bond. She said that it was the most sacred of fae marriages and that I would one day enter into it and that I would do so willingly. She also told me how it works. I know you wonder if knowing what I do if I would enter into so binding a contract and my answer is yes. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you Jareth. I never want to leave your side, even in death. So yes, I will willingly enter into the Bond and yes I will Blood Bond with you as well."

Surprised by this, he silently wondered who her mother was. He knew of several fae nobles that were living Aboveground and wondered if her mother was one of them.

"Sarah" he breathed out before capturing her mouth in yet another blazing kiss. This time however his hands were not idle, he caressed her through her thin blouse.

She was the first to break away, as her breathing became harsh and irregular. She sighed, his name desire lacing her voice. She needed him badly. She wanted him to touch her bare skin wanted him to alleviate the fire that burned through her. She needed him to fill the void inside her that she now knew only he could fill.

"I want you" she heard him groan, before he again captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Reaching up she speared her hands through his white blond hair and pulled him closer to her as they continued their kiss.

While still kissing her he slowly backed her towards the massive bed. When her legs hit the side, he gently pushed her down onto the mattress, though he never broke the kiss. When he was lying fully upon her he pulled back only slightly to begin kissing his way down her chin to the soft curve of the throat. She moaned at the new sensation and he smiled as he continues farther down to her collarbone. He heard her breathing begin to hitch and become more erratic and unsteady. He rose up slowly and then began to undress her slowly. He removed her blouse and then bent and trailed his lips down to where her breasts were covered. Growling he ripped the fabric off her and was rewarded by her shocked gasp. Again, he rose above her and looked down onto her now naked torso. "Beautiful" he whispered reverently, before again bending down towards her chest. He took a now bare and very erect nipple into his mouth and began to suckle her like a babe.

"Jareth!" she cried out, as her body arched up into his mouth. He released the nipple he was sucking only to take its' twin into his waiting mouth. Sarah moaned loudly, silently begging him to continue the delicious torture. Soon the need to touch his bare skin overwhelmed her and she attacked his shirt heatedly. However, before she had gotten it unbuttoned it disappeared.

"What?" she gasped surprised. "That is so unfair," she stated with a pout forming on her kiss swollen lips.

He groaned inwardly. He hated that phrase but he knew why she had said it and before she could say anything more, he dissolved the remainder of both of their clothes. "You were saying my love?" he grinned down at her and watched as she sputtered in annoyance.

"You know, that wasn't very nice love, I was enjoying undressing you." She pouted.

An evil grin spread across his face, "I know, but you have to admit it does speed things up a bit." He stated as he lay fully upon her allowing her to feel his need for her. Leaning down to whisper into her ear, "When the time comes, repeat what I say," he then pressed his lips to hers in another passionate kiss. His hands began to caress her smooth skin as he trailed them down the sides of her body feeling her tremble in his wake.

"Jareth," She hissed as the pleasure assaulted her. "Don't stop" her breathing coming in short harsh bursts. "Please" she all but begged him to finish his torture of her. He then began to kiss his way down her body, his lips leaving damp patches all down her body. He continued his slow torture before rising above her once again. Slowly he eased one long, pale, finger into her now aroused body. He heard her hiss of pleasure as he drew it out before plunging back in. Slowly he drew out her pleasure then he added a second finger opening her further. She whispered his name in sudden agony. She wanted him to fill her, needed him to in fact. Yet still he pushed a third finger into her opening, testing her bodies, resistance to the invasion. Sarah could feel herself reaching an unknown precipice, when he brushed against her clitoris she came apart. Her orgasm ripped through her, causing her body to tremble violently beneath his. He nearly came himself as her inner walls tightened around his hand and he could no longer wait to feel her surrounding him. Withdrawing his hand slowly from her he whispered in an a harsh breath, "Darling it's time"

Sarah looked into the eyes of the man she was giving herself too. She could not suppress the smile that crossed her face at his tender and loving gaze. She knew that the love she saw there was for her alone knew that the desire that burned within those mismatched blue orbs was for her as well. She nodded at his whispered words showing that she had heard him. Then reaching up she captured his mouth in a blazing kiss. Jareth deepened the kiss as he positioned himself to enter her. Trembling he broke the kiss as he slipped into her only slightly before beginning the ceremony that would join them forever.

In a voice that was strong and clear he began.

"I Jareth, King of the Goblin Realm, Crown Prince of the Underground, Lord of the Labyrinth, take you Sarah, First Champion of the Labyrinth, as my wife, my Queen, my only love, My Bonded mate. I give to you my heart, my soul, my very life." This said he created the crystal blade and slit his right hand and then gave her a nod.  
>Sarah saw his nod and knew that it was now her turn.<p>

"I Sarah, First Champion of the Labyrinth, take you Jareth, King of the Goblin Realm, Crown Prince of the Underground, Lord of the Labyrinth, to be my husband, my King, my only love, My Bonded mate. I give to you my heart, my soul, my very life." With that, she took the blade and looking deep into his eyes slit her left hand.

He quickly bound their hands together even as their fingers entwined. "Eu Te Amo," he whispered- in a long forgotten language- against her lips as he took her innocence.

Sarah, shocked by his size and how deep he had managed to go, arched her body up into his, as she cried out in pain. He quickly began to withdraw from her but she stopped him moaning in protest. She felt suddenly complete as if they were two parts of the same whole. They fit together like the pieces of a puzzle. At her moan, he knew that she was ready for more and sank fully back within her though he did keep the pace slow in deference to her innocence being lost. He intentionally kept to a slow rhythm as their bodies moved in unison. Sarah suddenly felt a tingling sensation filling her beginning with where their hands joined. Smiling she realized what was happening. Their magic was combining as their blood combined. With this thought, she had an overwhelming urge to go faster and silently begged him to do so.

He heard her unspoken plea in his mind and hastened his movements. He withdrew almost completely before pressing back in deeply. She arched trying to take as much of him as she could. He took this as a sign to increase his speed and depth of each thrust. Suddenly she arched violently up into his next downward thrust and dug her nails into his hands. Her body bowed sharply as her orgasm ripped through her

"JARETH!" she screamed. He moaned as her walls held him tightly and with the next thrust, he spilled himself into her as he too came almost as violently as she did.  
>They slowly came back from their flight to paradise and then collapsed exhausted into one another's arms. Before allowing himself to fall into an exhausted slumber, he removed the cloth that bound their hands together. Checking the wound, he found that it had completely healed itself and all that remained was a thin scar on their palms. Finally, he pulled her fully into his embrace and he too fell asleep a broad smile gracing his face.<p>

Aboveground- New York City

Linda sat up in bed swiftly, though careful not to awaken her sleeping lover. She wondered what could have possibly awakened her and not sensing anything in the apartment she allowed her fae senses to take over. That is when she realized what had awoken her from her sleep. After all these years her prophesy had started to come into fruition. Then she recalled the girl in question, Jareth's bride-to-be. She had foreseen the girl when she had spoken of her to the High court. It was her own daughter she had seen wedding the Goblin King. Her daughter would become more powerful than any living fae. She smiled and sent out her blessing to the newly mated pair before again falling back to sleep.

Meanwhile Underground- High Palace

High Queen Titania looked up from the book she was reading and gasped. Her only remaining son had just bonded! For years she had dismissed Lynds' prophesy as heresy, but after both of her two older sons had died, she had come to believe her curse. Now with her only remaining child now bonded she thought about the rest of the Prophesy that concerned her youngest sons' bride. She also wondered how the young women of the court would take this sudden news. They were always trying to coerce him, with no luck. Now they would have to deal with his new queen. She could not help the grin that spread across her face at the thought. However, as she thought more and more about the words of the Prophesy she bristled. She remembered the part about his bride becoming more powerful than any fae before or after her. No queen in the history of the whole Underground had ever become more powerful than the ruling High Queen it just was not possible and completely unheard of, yet she knew her sons' bride would be. So of course, she decided she would meet with his mate.

Chapter 2

The Meeting part 1 Goblin Kingdom- following morning

Sarah awoke the next morning feeling oddly different. It was as if she had all this pent up energy, which was just begging to be unleashed. She felt like she was part of someone else entirely and then realized that because of the bond she would feel everything that he would and vice versa. While she was deep in thought, she turned over only to come face to face with her wide-awake husband, whom she saw was grinning widely.

"Good morning, my queen." He whispered before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning, to you, my king." She answered breathlessly as she returned his brief kiss with one of her own. However, that kiss did not stay brief and quickly became passionate as their desire for one another made it-self known. Quickly rolling her beneath him, he swiftly entered her sleep-warmed body. Sarah moan in pleasure as he slowly withdrew only to sink slowly back into her. They made love leisurely as the sun rose over the city below. However as their passion rose so did the need to hurry their movements. He began to thrust harder into her as she begged him to complete her. He did as she bid and deepened each thrust as they raced towards completion. Moments later, they both came shouting each other's names. As the trembling subsided, he withdrew and pulled her into his arms as they both fell back into and exhausted sleep.

Aboveground

"Sarah" her dad called as he politely knocked on her locked door. When no response came from within, he called again, still no response. "Sarah, open this door this minute." He said again his anger rising. Why is she not responding? Is there something wrong with her? Have her mother's stories finally come true? Is she even in her room? All of these questions raced through his head when there was still no answer from her room. Calling down to his wife he said, "Irene have you seen Sarah today?"

"No, maybe she left early" she called back to him.

"That's not like her to leave without saying anything," he returned as he walked into the kitchen.

"She could be at the park again dear. You know how much she likes to go there." She said quietly.

"Maybe you're right" he sighed before sitting down to breakfast.

Later that morning- Underground

Jareth sat up in bed, holding Sarah's sleeping form gently in his embrace, as he watched her parents obvious lack of concern for their missing daughter. He wondered why they would shun such a beautiful and loving creature such as his wife-he grinned-he would never know. He would see to it that she always felt loved. "I think I'll let them wait a few more days," he said aloud as he allowed the crystal to fade from view. Then he bent and kiss his wife's brow before falling back to sleep.

That evening she awoke to her stomach growling loudly. Looking down she was surprised that the sound had not wakened her sleeping husband. Gingerly she sat up and when she felt no discomfort, she got out of bed. She was starving, after almost thirteen hours running the Labyrinth- with only a bite of a peach to sustain her-and then several bouts of love making with her gorgeous husband, she could understand why her stomach was demanding to be filled. Deciding to try out her new powers she pictured what she wanted to wear and instantly she was dressed. Going to stand before the full-length mirror, she gave herself a critical look. The gown she had chosen was of green velvet. Then after deciding that she looked all right, she went to awaken her sleeping husband. Turning towards the bed, she saw that he was already awake and was giving her an appreciative look as she sauntered towards him.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked as she neared his side of their bed.

Smiling he answered her, "Since you got up."

She thought about that for all of a few moments then bent down and kissed him lightly, "Get up" she said as she pulled back.

"Why?"

"Because I am hungry and since I don't know my way around my new home as of yet, I thought it best if you showed me the way to the dining room." She teased.

Sitting up he teased back, "Anything my Queen wants." She let out a very unladylike squeak when he stood and pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a passion that had yet to be sated. Pulling away from her only slightly he whispered, "Then I guess I better feed you I can't have you fainting on me now can I?" a teasing lilt in his voice.

Aboveground ... a few hours later

Robert Williams paced the living room hurriedly. He was worried. His only daughter had been missing for the last several hours. He had considered calling her mother but had thought better of it. She would only tell him that Sarah was fine and not to worry. Yet he could not help but worry. Turning to his wife-whom Sarah had never gotten along with- he asked, "Irene, do you think we should go and look for her?"

"Well, if you want to dear." She answered. At her answer, he grabbed his coat and let on a fruitless search for his daughter.

Underground- Goblin Castle

After they had finished eating, Sarah immediately asked if he could give her a tour of her new home. Complying to her every wish, he agreed wholeheartedly-though he would not mind having to find her should she get lost. Therefore, he proceeded to show her every aspect of her new home. He showed her the gardens and the courtyard, the Throne room (not the one he used for the goblins) the Great room and last but not least the nursery. When they returned to their chamber Sarah realized that he had not shown her where the Ballroom was, so she asked him. Jareth knew that she would ask him that and knew she was awaiting his answer.

"Tomorrow Love." He whispered in her ear. Looking up at him, she saw his lips twitching and wondered what he was hiding from her. She knew that she could simply read his mind to get her answer but she refused to invade his privacy in any way.

"Fine" She huffed, irritated, "I am holding you to your promise though."

"I'm counting on it love." He grinned down at her before taking her mouth in a scorching kiss. He then picked her up and carried her to their bed.

Later that night Jareth extracted himself from his wife's arms; he dressed her in a lovely nightgown, bending down he kissed her temple while he murmured a sleep spell, so that none would awaken her before his return. Then dressing himself he morphed into an owl and flew Aboveground to confront her parents.

Aboveground- later that evening

Robert came back to the house exhausted from his search. Try as he might he had not been able to find her anywhere. He finally realized that she might very well be in a dimension that he could not get too. Falling onto a chair in the living room, he groaned in frustration. In his frustration, he reached for the phone to call his ex-wife and ask her if she knew where their daughter had disappeared too, then nixed the idea.

"Did you find her?" Irene asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"No" came his low reply. No sooner had he responded to her question than a storm blew up out of nowhere. They both turned to the window when they heard the sound of wings beating furiously against it. The both gasped at the strange sight before them too frightened, to think about moving. When the window suddenly flew in on its own, the stood transfixed to the spot, not even ducking, when the owl flew right for them.  
>Jareth flew straight for the couple hoping to frighten them a bit, then he transformed quickly right in front of them.<p>

"Who...Who are you?" Irene managed to shriek.

"I... I am the Goblin King. The Lord of the Labyrinth, Crown Prince of the Underground." He returned arrogantly.

"WHO?" she asked again confusion written all over her face. Robert finally understanding who the man was and why he had shown up answered for the king standing before them

"He's the Goblin King," her husband said quietly.

Jareth was a tad bit surprised the man knew who he was but he wondered if her father knew where his daughter was now. "So you know who I am but do you know what I am and more importantly where your daughter is at this very moment?" he asked an evil grin spreading over his pale face.

Robert looked t the king and then answered quietly "She's Underground and if I am not mistaken now fully fae." Then he turned away from the king to look at his very confused wife.

"Irene, there is something I never told you about Sarah or for that matter Linda." He began then stopped not sure how to proceed.

"Like what?" She asked still confused.

Taking a fortifying breath he began again, "Well, it is like this. Linda's real name is not Linda its Lynds. She and I met just after her banishment from the Underground- for a crime she had no control over. She was sent here to live for the rest of her life- which will likely be forever- but she isn't human she's fae and Sarah is half fae or I guess I should say was half fae. At Sarah's birth she knew her daughter would end up Underground, she told me that it would happen and that she had already seen it in a vision. I of course did not argue with her, she could read me like an open book. Irene when I said that Sarah is now fae I meant it. They have a ceremony that is more binding than any human marriage and I know that Sarah entered into it."

"What kind of ceremony?" she asked suddenly intrigued.

Her husband continued his story, "Well, from what I heard Linda tell Sarah it involves two people who love each other very much and wish to be together always."

Irene suddenly went livid, "Are you trying to tell me that your fifteen year old daughter is married to that man!" she screamed as she pointed an accusing finger in Jareth's direction.  
>While they began to argue amongst themselves, he thought back to Lynds' banishment trial, and audibly gasped. Sarah looked exactly like her mother! Now he finally understood when Lynds had said that his bride would not be fully fae and would have dwelt Aboveground all her life. She had already foreseen her own daughter returning to her ancestral home. He finally understood what she had meant when she had told the court that he would unknowingly right the wrong that had been done, because she had been engaged to his eldest brother, who at the time had been the Goblin King, she would have been queen. She had foreseen her own daughter taking her place, therefore righting the wrong. He now understood why Sarah had been so willing to enter into not only the Mate Bond but the Blood Bond as well. He glanced over to the couple who had finally stopped yelling at each other and were looking at him strangely. Seeing their comprehension, he went on with his plan.<p>

"So, you know that Sarah is now MY wife and MY queen do you?" he sneered at the couple.

Irene still could not fathom why a fifteen year old would run off to marry some unearthly king. "Well, I guess you can stop looking for her now." She told her husband sarcastically.

He ignored his wife's sarcasm and turned to face the king whom he just realized was now his son-in-law.

"Well, since you're now my son-in-law I would like to know your name." he said.

"No." the king replied curtly.

Robert was shocked by his answer. "Why ever not?" he asked perplexed.

Jareth studied the man before him before giving the couple an evil grin. "Sarah is now mine, you will from this moment on forget you ever had a daughter. Her locked door will remain that way from now on." He stated regally before throwing a crystal at the stunned pair and disappearing from sight.

Chapter 3 The Meeting part 2 Underground- High Palace

Jareth flew directly to his parents' palace. When he arrived, he rematerialized and headed straight for their Throne Room. He knew his mother had sensed his arrival and was not at all surprised when she called out to him as soon as he walked through the door.

"Jareth, darling, how nice of you to drop by, apparently alone." He did not miss the irritation in her tone.

"Mother, Father." He addressed the royal couple.

His mother spoke up then, "Jareth I knew you were coming I just didn't expect you to be alone."

Somehow, he knew his mother knew he had bonded but the rest of the court did not so he decided to tell them. "Yes, well, I left my Mate at home to rest." He said cheekily.

At this, his father spoke up, "So, the Prophesy has finally come to pass."

"Not quite, my dear." The queen said quietly.

Jareth was confused. Whatever did she mean by that statement? "Mother?" he asked perplexed- for he had forgotten the rest of the Prophesy.

His mother noticing his confusion asked, "Do you not remember the rest of the Prophesy concerning your bride, Jareth?" he simply shook his head no.

"Well then, I guess I will have to refresh your memory son." Therefore, she recited the entire Prophesy from beginning to end for the entire court to hear. Then she faced her grinning son again and said, "Now do you remember?"

Jareth wasn't paying his mother any attention, for he had stopped listening to her once she had said that Sarah would bear him many children, and he wondered how many was MANY. Knowing that she could probably tell him he asked, "How many children will she bear, mother?"

Titania looked at her son lovingly, he would make a wonderful father but as of yet she did not know exactly how many children his wife would bear him. Even she was curious on that count.

"I do not know my son. I won't know until I see her which is why I was surprised that you came alone."

She decided that since her son had not thought to bring his mate to see her she would look in on his mate. Creating a crystal she caused it to grow until everyone in the room would be able to see the woman her son had bonded too. Then the queen commanded, "Show me Jareth's mate." The crystal swirled for a few brief minutes before clearing to show a young woman sleeping on a bed. Jareth was glad he had thought to dress her before he left, but also that he had put the sleep spell on her. Everyone in the room gasped in shock as they gazed upon her sleeping form. He knew that they all thought that they were looking at Lynds again.

"She's breathtaking just like her mother was." He heard his mother whisper in awe. He also knew that she now realized the truth behind Lynds' cryptic word from years earlier.  
>As everyone's gaze was riveted on the bubble in the center of the room, Jareth noticed something that should not have happened. She was awakening. "How did she...?" he whispered aloud though softly. He had never heard of anyone awaking on his or her own from a sleep spell, it just was not possible. But then again she has surprised me before he thought with a grin.<p>

Goblin Castle

Sarah slowly roused herself from her slumber. Opening her eyes, she turned to find that he was not there beside her. Thinking that someone had wished someone away and he was in the Holding Throne room, she dressed quickly to go and find him. When she did not find him in that room see allowed her senses to fan out to encompass the whole Labyrinth. Not finding him anywhere nearby, she decided to try a transport spell. Moments later, she disappeared.

High Palace

Sarah reappeared in a room full of noble looking fae. Glancing around in hopes of spotting her husband she spotted two very regal fae seated up on the Dias. She made her towards them somehow knowing who they were. The crowd parted to let her through, almost as if she was expected. When she reached the Dias, she fell into a deep graceful curtsey.

The two monarchs were shocked that she knew who they were. They looked over at their son and smiled in approval, then bid the young woman to arise. She did as they bid and rose to stand before them. However, not once did she look over at her husband though she knew he was standing close by. "Majesties" She said quietly as she addressed the royal couple.

"So, you are my son's mate huh." The king asked grinning widely at her.

"Yes, Your Highness." She replied softly.

"Come here my dear." The queen said bidding her to come closer to her. Sarah took the few steps up the Dias and again fell into a deep curtsey. The queen asked, "How, my dear, did you know who we are?"  
>Sarah answered the queen honestly "My mother."<p>

Smiling knowingly she asked the young queen who her mother was.  
>"My mother's name was Lynds. She changed it to Linda when she was Banished Aboveground sixteen years ago ( eighty by Underground reckoning) she told me stories of her home and told me that I would one day come to stay in the Underground. She told me that I would need to know what the High King and Queen looked like so that I would recognize you at once. Though I have to say her description of you hardly does either of your Majesties justice." Sarah stopped and waited for the couple to say something anything.<p>

Titania, shocked by the girls' knowledge of their race, was curious as to what her future held so she asked Sarah for her hand. Sarah did as asked and gave her right hand to the queen. The king then asked for her other had and she placed it into his. Sarah was not sure what they were doing, but somehow she trusted them and awaited their approval.

Oberon was able to read her every thought as soon as he touched her, as well as her every power. Lynds had been right, she would indeed become more powerful than any living fae before or after her.

Titania after taking Sarah's hand saw the young queen's entire future. At first, she smiled having seen the number of children this young woman would eventually bear her beloved husband. Then her smile became a frown of discontent as she saw what was coming. She let go of Sarah's hand and bid her to rise, though she was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check. Now, she did not want anyone but Sarah to know what her future held.  
>Finding her voice, she said in a load clear voice. "Sarah, Queen of the Goblin Realm, wife to my son Jareth, Champion of the Labyrinth, and future High Queen of the Underground, I Titania, High Queen of the Underground, welcome you, to the High Court."<p>

As Sarah stood there between the two great, monarchs' she tried not to let her shock show. "Thank you your Majesty." She murmured softly.

"Sarah" Titania began "I have seen your future and I have to tell you what I see usually comes to pass. Your future holds great love, grief, sorrow, a time of extreme loneliness, and celebration. You will be blest above every fae woman, for as your mother foretold, you will bear an extraordinary amount of children, as will your children. However, there is something, I need to tell you in private, though the whole of the Underground shall find out soon enough, I need you to be prepared for this. But I can tell you this, you Sarah will take up the mantle of the Goblin Kingdom and you shall be the one to take on the task given to its king." With that, she fell silent. Sarah was surprised to say the least, though she did wonder what it was that would cause her to take up her husbands' job. She also had the strangest need to comfort her mother-in-law.

Oberon looked over at his Mate and understood her distress. It saddened him to know what was coming, but he was glad that she would have someone to lean on when it did. The only reason he knew this outcome was their shared hold on Sarah. Otherwise, he would be in the dark like the rest of the court. He could read everyone in the Underground, except his wife and only then; when linked to someone else.

"Sarah." He said, getting her attention "As you know the queen has told you what your future holds, however, she could not tell you this. I have seen your power and it is indeed vast. You shall be more powerful than any fae before or after you. I also saw how you doubt your ability to rule." Here he could not help but smile at her before continuing. "However, I can tell you this; you shall be an excellent queen. You shall be the most loved of all the Undergrounds queens. As it is, your subjects already adore you."

She was shocked by the king's words. Could it be true? Do the very ones I defeated only yesterday already love me? She thought to herself.

Oberon looked down at the young queen and smirked. He knew exactly what she was thinking and so asked her cheekily "You want to know what your powers are do you not?" she of course only nodded and waited expectantly for his answer. Grinning he answered her "You Sarah have the power to heal anything and anyone you touch instantly, you are also self healing. Unlike the rest of us, you can transform into any living creature you so desire though you will prefer the form of a grey dove. You can control the weather with a single thought or even with your emotions. You can speak a command into anyone's head and they will obey without question. You can read peoples thoughts as I can as well as through touch. In addition, like the High Queen you can see into the future. Your power will only get stronger with each child you bear."

Sarah was completely, blown away by the extent of her power and she knew he had not told her about all of them, knowing exactly how vast her power really was. She finally graced her husband with a glance only to see shock written all over his handsome face. Grinning inwardly, she thought, to think that I am more powerful than my own husband is.  
>Just then, she saw the queen rise and motion for her to follow her. Sarah followed wondering what she was going to tell her. Try as she might she could not read the queens mind.<p>

"Come child," the queen said as she swept out of the Throne Room. Sarah hated to be called a child yet when she thought about it, she supposed that to a queen who was hundreds if not thousands of years old she was but a youngling in her eyes. She followed the High Queen into what appeared to be a Study and sat down when the queen indicated that she should do so.

Titania rounded on Sarah and said, "My dear, I know you are wondering why I asked you to come here." At Sarah's nod, she continued, "War is coming. It will rage for almost two hundred years and as I said before you will take up the task given to Jareth. You Sarah will be alone for the duration of the war except for your children. Jareth will join his father at the very beginning. However, as I said before, your life will be filled, with love, grief, sorrow, loneliness, and celebration. You blood bonded to him remember, you die when he does. However that is not why I brought you here." Here she began to pace the floor in front of Sarah furiously.

"Majesty?"

Titania stopped pacing to stare at her daughter-in-law, then on a sigh she held out both of her hands palms up for Sarah to see. "What do you see?" she asked.

Sarah did not know what see was supposed to see and told the queen "Nothing." That is when it hit her. The reason the queen wanted to speak to her alone. The High Couple were not Blood Bonded! Nevertheless, that does not mean that they are not Mate Bonded. She told herself.

"Sarah you are the only one too know this even Jareth does not know his father and I are not Blood Bonded. Oh, we Mate Bonded, but we both knew that one of us would have to go on living after the passing of the other, to help the new king out. Sarah can you recite the bonding words for me?"

Sarah did as she asked and repeated the words to the queen, but when she got the part of 'my bonded mate,' she was stopped.

"Sarah those are the words of the Mate Bond, the ones that follow begins the Blood Bond. I am telling you this, so that your children and their children will know the correct words to say when the time comes. For all of your children and your children's children will bond in the exact same manner as you. For every one of them will bond to a winner of the Labyrinth. Any way to get back to the subject at hand you see I announced in my greeting to you that you would be the next high queen and you shall. For at the end of the war Oberon...the High King... will... be...that is he will..." Titania stopped unable to go on as her heart was breaking. Sarah stood and went to embrace the queen and allowed her healing powers to flow into the distraught queens' body. Hiccupping lightly on a sob the queen pulled back to look at her new daughter. "He's right you know. You can heal with a simple touch. You can heal someone even if their heart is breaking at the thought of losing the only one that they would ever love."

Sarah was hesitant to ask but she had to know "What will happen to the King?"

Looking into her daughters' eyes, she managed to say, "He will be killed, murdered, in his own bed no less, with an iron blade."

Sarah decided that now was the best time to change the subject and asked the queen teasingly "So, how many children will I bear?"

Her ploy worked the queen looked up and grinned "Are you sure you wish to know?"

"Yes."

"You will bare Jareth two sons and thirteen daughters before the war and another two sons and thirteen daughters after the war. I also know that you will also bare two more children after your coronation as High Queen, though I know not the sex of the children."  
>Sarah was floored, Thirty-Two children!<p>

The queen continued after allowing her to get over the shock. "I saw six great dynasties coming from your womb, though only four were clear. Your firstborn will be a son and he will inherit the Goblin kingdom when Jareth becomes High King, though he will not be High King after his father. His children and their children will continue the Goblin dynasty. Your second son who will be the youngest when the war starts will inherit your ability to heal anything and anyone he touches and will be a most sought after Healer, as will his entire line of descendants. Your third son who will be a twin and will be the firstborn after the war, will follow his father as High King as will his children and their descendants. Your fourth son who will be the next High King's twin will lead the armies of the Underground. He will be a warrior unmatched in kingdom of the Underground but he will also be the most sought after musician, his sons and their sons will follow in his footsteps all will become great warriors, his daughters all great musicians. Your daughters will bond to kings, lords, princes, and mortals. As I said before all of your children will only bond to a winner of the Labyrinth. You Sarah, will single-handedly bring the fae back from the brink of extinction."

As she finished speaking, she walked back behind the desk and magically opened a drawer and pulled out a velvet-covered cloth. Returning to Sarah's side, she handed the cloth to her and asked her to open it. Sarah took the cloth and unwound it to uncover a delicately wrought gold and silver crown. Looking at the queen in awe, she could do nothing but stare at the crown that lay in her lap.

"Majesty?"

Smiling gently Titania explained, "That is the Crown of the Goblin Queen. It belonged to me when I was queen and now it will belong to you." She took the crown and placed it on Sarah's dark head the stood back to admire her. "Beautiful." She breathed then said "Come we must return. I am sure they are wondering what has happened to us." Sarah followed the queen back to the Throne Room.

Meanwhile...

Sarah left the room with his mother and he wondered what they would be discussing. He was still reeling from the discovery of his wife's powers and the fact that she had roused herself from his spell. As he was wondering how she had done it, his father came to stand beside him.

"Well done, son. She will make a beautiful queen, not to mention wife and mother." His father said clapping him on the back.

"Thank You Father."

"You know I meant what I told her. She will be... that is she is more powerful than any us even imagined. And I did not even give her the extent of her powers." Looking at his son, he noticed him trying to figure something out. Gleaning the thought from his sons head, he smiled. "Jareth if you are wondering how she broke you sleep spell well, she didn't. She has the power to block anyone from using a spell on her. She unwittingly blocked it. Because like your mother she can block spells. She would have blocked me from reading her mind if she had wanted too. She also shares all the same powers as you because of your bond, but you also to an extent share some of hers."

Jareth knew that because of their bond, she would have a share in his powers and he hers but he was shocked to find out that she could block spells.

"Jareth, I didn't give her the whole list of her powers because frankly it would have taken all day to do so and secondly your children will also inherit one or more of her powers. Moreover, as I said before her power will magnify with each child she bears."

Jareth was not as surprised as he was before now that he knew more about her ability. In fact, he did not begrudge her one bit if he could have given her all his power he would do it in a heartbeat.

"There is one more thing. Well two things actually. She is going to heal the Labyrinth. She is going to rerun it and heal it, restore it to its former glory. Secondly, her young brother will return to the Underground willingly. He, unlike his parents, will remember Sarah." With this said the king turned to return to his throne then moments later turned back to his bewildered son "Give her this" and he threw a crystal to his son. Jareth caught it a when it did not turn into anything he looked at his father in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

His father only smiled and said, "It will only transform by her hand alone." Just then, the two queens returned.

Oberon and Titania returned to their Thrones and Sarah went to stand beside her husband. A husband, she noticed, that was having a hard time not pulling her into his embrace and kissing her senseless. She caught him glancing over towards the royal couple before they disappeared.

Chapter 4 Welcoming the new Queen Goblin Castle-Ballroom

They reappeared in their chamber and Jareth quickly changed their clothes, and then lead her to a black crystal doorway.

"Jareth, where are we?" Sarah asked confused.

"Do you not remember making me promise to show you the Ballroom, love?" he teased softly, and then he remembered the crystal his father had given him to give to her. "Sarah, my father wanted you to have this." He said as he handed her the crystal, which instantly changed into a necklace upon touching her hand. She held it up and gasped softly as she recognized the emblem hanging on the delicate chain.

"Jareth?" he was not very surprised to see the queens' emblem hanging on the chain.

"It's the emblem of the Goblin Queen, love," he answered her unasked question.

"Will you?" she asked holding them piece out to him. He took it from her and she turned so that he could place it around her neck. After he had it in place, he bent and placed a gentle kiss on her exposed neck. Sarah turned and hugged him to her then looking up into his mismatched eyes she whispered "Shouldn't we be moving?" Standing straight, he offered her his arm and then tapped on the door.

The door opened to reveal the Ballroom from her Dream except the room was far more sedated than it had been. Glancing up at her husband she asked quietly "Why a ball?" he did not answer her immediately though, he waited until they were halfway down the curved staircase before he said anything.

"It is to welcome you as our Queen, my love." He finally answered her question.

"Oh!"

Once they had completely descended the staircase Jareth motioned for everyone to gather around, he the stepped up and behind her. Placing his gloved hands upon her bare shoulders, he said in a loud but clear voice, "Tonight, I am pleased to present to you, your new Queen, Sarah." When he finished the announcement, the entire room erupted into joyous cheers. When they finally descended the final steps, the whole room fell into deep bows and curtsies. Sarah realized that they were bowing to her and silently commanded them to stand.

Her husband pulled her to the dance floor and asked in a teasing voice "May I have the honor of the Queen's First Dance?" laughing gaily at his teasing.

She returned coyly "You, my King may have everyone." As they began to dance the music changed to one she was very familiar with though she had no idea he even knew the song which only surprised her more when he began to sing.(the song is Back at One by Brain McKnight)

When the song ended, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her right there in front of their entire court. He pulled back but only slightly and whispered "Eu Te Amo" against her lips. He was surprised when she pulled further away from him.

"Jareth, what did you just say? I heard you say the same thing last night and I never did ask what it was."

He smiled down into her mismatched green eyes and said, "It means, I Love You in the ancient language of the fae."

She thought on that for all of one minute before whispering into his ear "Eu Te Amo demasiado, Jareth." He was surprised that she would return his sediment in the ancient language so perfectly, especially since she had never spoken it before in her life.

"Sarah?" she simply smiled and then kissed him soundly.

After a while, he pulled her towards some dignitaries from other fae kingdoms, as well as some local Lords and Ladies. After introducing Sarah to them, they began a conversation that lasted several hours. Later that evening he noticed that she was fighting exhaustion and he excused them bidding he court goodnight. He led her out of the Ballroom and the as soon as they were out the door he transported them to their chamber. He quickly changed her into her nightgown and placed her in bed. Before her head had even hit the pillow, she was sound asleep.

"Eu te amo minha esposa querida. Minha rainha, meu coracao very." (I love you, my darling wife. My queen, my very heart.) He whispered against her brow before he too turned in for the evening.

The next morning, Sarah awoke feeling completely rested, though she did feel the crown still upon her head and the emblem resting against her breast. She wondered why he had left them on her all night. Looking down she saw the she was wearing a lovely nightgown. Odd she thought I thought he liked me unclothed. Shrugging her shoulder, she simply dissolved her gown and then went about awakening her husband.

Jareth had awoken at the same moment she had but he kept his eyes closed so she could explore him at her leisure. Though she did not understand as to why he had left her wearing both the crown and emblem and he was not going to explain that one to her. He was not about to tell her that he had been fantasizing about making love to her wearing just those two items on. Had in fact thought of little less since she had walked back into his parents' throne room wearing the goblin crown. The feeling had only gotten stronger when he had placed the emblem around her neck.

Sarah looked onto his sleeping form trying to memorize his every feature. She wanted to savor this rare opportunity to look at him, to really study him, for if the High Queen words were right about the coming war then she would not get to do this for a very long time. Laying her head on his bare chest, she wondered how many years they would have to wake up together. How long before the war began. She knew that it would be sometime after her second son had been born but she did not know how long after and that thought terrified her. She hoped that she would not become pregnant any time soon. Selfish as that thought was she was not looking forward to his leaving her for such a long time. She knew he would come back but she just did not want to have to face the loneliness his absence would cause her and their children. Lifting her head, she had to suppress the tears that threatened to fall. Slowly, gently as to not awaken him, she trailed her left hand-the same hand that bore the proof of her commitment to him- down his smooth chest, when she reached the sheet that covered his hip she hesitated to go on. It was then that she heard his low moan and looked up to see his eyes boring into hers silently begging her to go on. With her eyes still locked on his she slowly pushed the sheet off his hips and to the end of the bed. She very gently wrapped her hand around his already hard shaft and he groaned in pure pleasure, she slowly began to caress him, and he arched his hips up into her touch begging for more.

"Sarah!" he cried out just as she straddled him. She bent and captured his lips with hers. As she kissed him he pulled her hips in direct alignment with his aching flesh and with one mighty thrust seated her fully on him.

"JARETH!" she screamed in pleasure as she broke the kiss.

"Ride me, love" he panted. She did as he asked and began to rise up off him only to inch back down slowly. He was the one to begin begging for a faster rhythm. She was not about to give up her control just yet and continued her slow assault of his body.

"Sarah, please!" he begged his breathing heavy with lust. She finally took pity on him and hastened her movements. Seconds later, she arched her back and came screaming his name. Jareth could not hold back any longer flipped them over so that she was now pinned beneath him as he began to ride her hard and fast. Sarah came again followed by him seconds later

Chapter 5 War!  
>Prelude<p>

Sarah's fears came into being when their first child, a son was born nine months later and they named the new prince Daryan. Eighteen months later, he was followed by twin sisters Alyana and Crystal. One year later, she had another daughter and named her Bianca, nine months later Sarah gave birth to another daughter, naming her Deatra. For two years Sarah wondered when she would become pregnant again, then nine months later she welcomed another daughter to her growing family she named her daughter Evette. Nine months later, she welcomed yet another daughter and named her Freya. Another year passed and then she again conceived and bore another daughter she named Genevieve. Again, two years passed and she bore another daughter named Hyacinth, another year passed and she bore another daughter named Iris. They welcomed another daughter to their family eighteen months later. They named her Emma. Sarah again conceived and nine months later she bore another set of twin, daughters they named Mauve and Regan. When she became pregnant, again she knew that the child would be a girl and sure enough, she bore a daughter that they named Portia. Sarah fervently wished her last child would not come for years but it was not to be, eighteen months later her second son was born and she after his birth had cried uncontrollably. Her husband had tried to find out what was wrong with his beloved wife but was not able too. Therefore, it had been up to him to name their son. He gave his son the name Gyan.

20 years later...(from Sarah becoming queen)

Sarah stood at her balcony and overlooked the sprawling Labyrinth. She had wished so hard that this day would never come yet come it had. They had received word from the High King that war had come and Jareth would be leaving on the morrow. As she stood there she tried to keep her tears from falling, but try as she might they fell unheeded down her pale face. How am I going to survive the next two-hundred years without him? She asked herself as she sobbed silently.

How she dreaded the coming dawn and wished that it would never come. She had chosen to spend the night alone so that their children could spend this last night with their father, especially their youngest who being only four years old, would be a grown man when his father returned from the war.

Jareth sitting with his children-who he would miss almost as much as much as his beloved wife- talked and joked with them, though he could understand Sarah's need to be alone, he wanted join her, for he could feel her despondency, her dread, her sadness.

"Father, go to mother" a nineteen year old Daryan said understanding the pain in his father's countenance. He looked at his eldest in shock he then noticed the looks all his children were giving him, he was about to protest when they all told him to go to their mother that they understood perfectly and not to worry about them.

Jareth did as his children bid him to do and left the library to hunt down his wife. He found her in their chamber, at the balcony staring out over the Labyrinth. Walking silently up to her he wrapped his arms around her pulling her body as close to his as possible.

"Sarah. I am going to miss you so much my love." He whispered against her neck. He drew in her scent and wondered how he was going to get through the war without her there beside him. However, he would take this memory with him, her soft, warm, and loving in his arms.

She turned in his embrace. He held her tightly to him as she cried into his chest, "I'll miss you so much Jareth."

He lifted her head and then captured her lips in a frenzied kiss. They dissolved their clothes as he took them to their bed. Their lovemaking was frenzied that night as they allowed their passion full reign. When they came, it was to call each other's names.  
>They did not sleep until dawn was upon the horizon. She slept for only a short time, getting out of bed she bent and picked up his discarded amulet and with one last look at his sleeping form walked out of their chamber heading for the great hall, where she knew her children awaited her.<p>

"Mother?" Alyana asked when she saw her mother's tear stained face.

"Is it ready?" Emma asked indicating her father's amulet, which was clutched in her mother's hand.

"Yes" Sarah whispered brokenly.

She tried to be strong for her children's sake but was finding it difficult, but she was worried about her Mate. She and their children had added as much of their own power to the amulet as they could. She had decided that she would do anything to protect her beloved from any and all harm.

Daryan walked up to his mother and embraced her followed by his siblings.

When they parted, she said, "I'm fine really. Just over worried I guess." She looked down when Gyan began tugging on her skirt. Bending down to his level, she asked, "What is it sweetheart?"

"Can we put one more spell on it momma?" the four year old asked.

Curious as to what he was talking about she asked, "What kind of spell?"

He answered in a rather serious voice "A hologram spell, so that father will remember us."  
>Sarah sensed Jareth's waking state and asked how long would the spell take. Gyan took the amulet from his mother and then with the help of the rest of his siblings he composed the spell.<p>

When it was done, he handed the amulet back to his mother, who pulled him to her and kissed him "Thank you love." She whispered. Then she turned and headed for the Throne Room.

Jareth awoke only to find himself alone in the massive bed. Where could she be? He asked himself as he got up and dressed only to find his amulet missing. He could not remember removing it the night before so he went in search of his wife thinking she had it. He headed for the Throne Room and found all his children awaiting him there.

"Have any of you seen your mother?" he asked as he walked into the room. They parted to reveal their mother sitting on her throne clutching his amulet to her heart. The sight nearly broke his heart; he hated to see her cry. He quickly made his way to her and knelt down before her, before pulling her into his arms.

"Shhh, love" he said trying to comfort his distraught queen. He knew, she was taking his leaving harder than their children were and wondered why, she knew he would survive and would be coming back. He also knew she would miss him as much as he would miss her.  
>"Sweetheart, voce nao estara sozinho voce tem as criancas" (Sweetheart, you will not be alone you have the children.) he whispered into her ear in the ancient language.<p>

"Eu sei, mas eu estou indo falta-lo tanto, meu amor." (I know, but I am going to miss you so much, my love.) She whispered back lovingly. Pulling back she said "Jareth you're going to miss the children grow up." Just realizing that fact.

He managed a grin and said in the ancient tongue "Mantenha-me vivo em seu Sarah dos coracoes." (Keep me alive in their hearts Sarah.)

Smiling back at him, she answered him "Eu quero meu querido que eu." (I will my darling, I will.) Then leaned up and kissed him with all the passion she had within herself. Pulling back she slipped the amulet over his head and whispered softly, pleadingly "Prometa-me que voce nao removera este antes que voce me v ooutra vez." (Promise me you will not remove this before you see me again.) she finished, placing her left hand over his heart-her heart.

He looked deep into her eyes and then taking the hand that lay over his heart he brought it to his lips and kissed the faint scar on it, then whispered back "Eu prometo" (I promise)vowing to do as she asked him to do. Sarah, why though? He finally asked curious as to why he had to promise something so simple.

Before his wife could say anything Regan spoke up, "We've been adding as much of our own power to your amulet as we could for the past several days, and if my guess is right mother has put a protection spell on it as well."

Iris and Hyacinth both told him "She's worried about you"

Looking down into his queens' face, he murmured softly "So that's why you do not want me to remove it." Sarah could only nod her head, she did not trust her voice at that moment. "Eu te amo, minha esposa preciosa, minha rainha, meu somente amor" (I love you, my precious wife, my queen, my only love)

"I love you too" He then remembered something, "Sarah, promise me you won't let anyone best you. Promise me." She gave him a quizzical glance and then understood why he was asking this of her. Smiling she nodded promising him that none would best her while he was away.

Chapter 6 Toby returns 21 years later Aboveground 85 years into the Great War- Underground

Toby entered the house exhausted. He had never liked attending funerals and he had just returned from attending two. How he longed to have his sister there with him, but she had disappeared twenty-one years before, and his parents had no idea what he was talking about when he had asked about her as he grew up. They always asked him whom he was talking about as if he was crazy. He wanted to know what lay beyond the locked door upstairs and now after all these years he was about to find out. He had a feeling the room had once belonged to his sister but he wanted to be sure. Therefore, after what seemed like hours the door finally swung open silently to reveal the room that he had known had belonged to his sister. He walked in and made his way to the vanity. Upon it, he noticed a book, a music box, and a statue. The statue was of a man who looked familiar somehow, almost like a long forgotten memory, the music box had a doll that resembled his long lost sister and then his eyes fell upon the book.

"THE LABYRINTH" he said aloud, then opened it, and read a few short sentences and remembered everything. The thunderstorm, her story, the goblins, and the king. It all came back to him suddenly, and then he understood where his sister was.

Gathering his courage, he said in a calm voice, "I wish to speak to the Goblin King. Right Now." Nothing.

Suddenly a gruff voice spoke up "You will need to call on the Queen not the King."  
>He thought about that for a moment and then rephrased his wish. No sooner had the words left his mouth than a storm blew in and he saw a dove flying at the window. Instinctively he ducked when the window sudden came open and the dove flew in. When he stood back up, he saw a beautiful woman standing before him.<p>

"Sarah?" he asked in disbelief.

"Toby!" she cried in surprise.

"Is it really you?" they both asked at the same time.

"Yes, it's me, Tobes."

"What happened to you? Why didn't mom and dad remember you?"

Sarah sighed heavily then said slowly "I wished you away that night Toby, and after I did, I realized my mistake and I vowed to get you back. Well, I did, but I fell in love and I could not leave my heart behind so, after rescuing you I stayed. I married the king and well, here I am."

"Why didn't the king come when I first made my wish?" he asked confused.

He saw the flicker of pain pass through his sisters' eyes before she said quietly "He can't at the moment Tobes." Then seeing his confusion she continued, "The Undergrounds' at war Toby, he's fighting."

While she was explaining all this to him, he was thinking about everything she had just said. Though something bothered him and when he looked at her left hand he saw or rather didn't see what it was that bothering him.

"Sarah, I thought you said that you married the king, but I don't see a ring" indicating her left hand.

She could not help the smile that spread across her lips. How was she supposed to explain the faes' most sacred ceremony to a mortal? Her thoughts were interrupted by him calling her name.

"Sarah. Sarah, are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry Toby, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you would take me back with you."

Though she wanted too desperately, she could not and told him so "I can't Toby, it's not allowed. I can only take someone who has been wished away. I'm sorry."

Toby caught her hint and smiling he said, "I wish to return to the Underground. Right. Now." With those words, Tobias Williams disappeared from the face of the earth. Never to be seen again.

Goblin Castle

Sarah and Toby reappeared in the Throne Room.

"Mother?" Daryan asked as soon as the appeared "who is this?"

Sarah made her way to her throne. After sitting, she absently caressed the arm of the larger throne and said to her gathered children. "Children, I would like to introduce you to your Uncle Toby. Toby my children."

"Is this really your baby brother mother? Is he really our uncle?" Gyan asked.

Smiling she answered "Yes."

"Will he be staying?" Emma asked

Toby looked at the young men and women around him and wondered if these were really her children and if so how could they be older than he was? He was quick to answer the young woman's question, "I would like too." Then turning to his sister after remembering that she had not answered his question earlier.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Toby?"

"I asked you something earlier and you never did answer me."

Sarah knew what it was he was referring to and said "Toby come tell me what do you see?" she asked as she held her left hand out for him to see.

Toby looked at her open palm and wondered what he was supposed to be seeing. All he could see was a long, thin scar that ran from her thumb to her outer wrist. "Sarah how did you get that scar?" she smirked and then a look came into her eyes as if she was seeing something that no one else in the room could see.

"Toby when you asked me earlier if I was really married to the king because you didn't see a ring, well I am married just not in the way you would traditionally think. The fae marry in a ceremony called the Mate Bond. It's a sacred ceremony and not one to be entered into lightly, for once entered you are committing the rest of your life to this person, but Jareth and I took it one step further we Blood Bonded." Here she stopped unable to go on as a great sadness hit her. She got up and walked to the window trying to calm herself down.

Her children surrounded him and tried to explain the rest to him then said, "Don't worry about mother. She just misses father, we all do."

"Well for all you know he could be dead."

Sarah heard the last part of their conversation and walked over to the group "No, he's not dead Toby."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Well, you know that I said I Blood bonded to him right?" at his nod she continued, "Well, if he were to die then so would I."

"Sarah?" he asked confused.

"That scar you asked me about, it is my wedding ring Toby, one far more binding than any mortal ring. I love him Toby and I bound my life to his as surely as he did to mine. We can't be parted even in death."

"But, you're apart now" he pointed out.

"Yes, well that may be true but, he's coming back and then we will never be parted again."

Toby then ventured to ask "How long has this war been going on?"

"We are in the eighty-fifth year." At his confused look, she explained the time difference to him.

"So, you're telling me that it's been one hundred and six years since your disappearance from earth?" she simply nodded.

He took the time to look into her mismatched green eyes and saw just how much she missed her husband and then he ventured to ask "How long will the war last?"

She sent a sad smile his way and then answered his question "The war will last almost two-hundred years Toby." Then she returned to her throne. "Oh, I almost forgot you will need to see the High Queen tomorrow Toby."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because if you intend to stay here you must pledge your loyalty to the High Crown."

"Okay."

Daryan and Gyan then spoke up "Come, we'll show you to your chamber."

The next day...

The next day she took him to see the High Queen.

"Toby, I would like to introduce you to Her Majesty Titania High Queen of the Whole Underground."

Toby bowed low to the monarch showing his respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you your Majesty."

Such a wonderful young man. "Come tell me how old are you Tobias?"

Rising he answered her "I'm twenty-three, your Majesty."

Titania then thought to herself 'Well he is old enough and I do sense some latent magic within him. Now I just have to find him the perfect bride.' She looked around the court and wondered which young woman would be the perfect bride for Sarah's young brother.  
>Then after a few moments, she asked the lad "How is it that you come to be here today?"<p>

He explained everything to her and then he pledged to be a loyal subject to the Crown after she had him do so "Tobias Williams, I Titania High Queen of the Underground, give to you the title of Duke and give the estate of Arva to you and your descendants." Toby was surprised by this. He had learned from his sister, nieces, and nephews that that particular estate was one that was very much sought after. For the queen to bestow it upon him was a sign of her high esteem.

After a while, a young woman of the court approached him and his sister. He saw her beauty and wondered silently if he could get to know her better.

She stopped before his sister and curtsied then asked Sarah in a low sweet voice, "May I have a word Your Majesty?" his sister excused herself and left with the young woman.

Tansy, who was a distant cousin to the High King, approached the Goblin Queen hesitantly. She was not sure if she should ask what her heart was begging her to ask the queen. Everyone in the kingdom knew that no one had solved the Labyrinth except for the queen and knew the promise that the king had extracted from her before the war, yet she was determined to ask anyway. She had seen the queen's brother and had known instantly that he was her Mate so with that thought in mind she curtsied to the queen and had asked to speak with her. As they turned to leave the room, she noticed his curious gaze following them and smiled to herself.

Sarah was curious as to what Tansy wanted to talk to her about.

When they were in another room, Tansy began "Your Majesty, the reason I wanted to speak to you is because I wanted to ask you something. I know as does the rest of Underground what you promised your king but I need to ask you this anyway." She paused, took a fortifying breath, and asked, "Can I run the Labyrinth to win your brother?" Sarah was surprised by her request and then she laid a hand upon the girl and instantly understood why she had requested to run the maze. Pulling her hand away, she smiled at her future sister-in-law and nodded in acceptance. She knew that she was going against her husband's wishes yet she also knew that he had had her promise him that because he had not wanted to come home to find all his children wed. Therefore, she figured that having Tansy run it would not be so bad.

They returned to the throne room and Sarah returned to her brothers' side. "Toby I am returning home are you ready to go?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes." He answered. Sarah took his hand and they disappeared.

Goblin castle

They reappeared in the Throne room of the castle and Sarah then asked him "So, did any of the Court Ladies catch your eye" a knowing smile forming on her lips as she looked at him.

Toby was not sure how to answer her, he wanted to tell her yes but he could not make himself. Therefore, he just smiled and nodded slightly.

She caught his nod and asked, "So can you describe her to me?"

Toby then said a smirk forming on his lips "Actually it was the young lady who asked to speak to you."

"Ah! You mean Tansy. Nice girl. She's related to the High King you know. Her father is the Archduke of Arvial, and she is approximately your age."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"Toby don't you remember me telling you about the time difference between Aboveground time and that of the Underground?"

Then it hit him and he just had to ask, "How old is she then?"

She hoped that this would not come as such a terrible shock to him as she said, "She's one-hundred and five years old. Aboveground she would only be twenty-one." He thought about that for all of one minute before she saw a huge grin spread across his face and a mischievous glint came into his blue eyes. She knew that look and so she said nothing, she would enjoy watching how things worked out for the young couple.

The Estate of Arva... a few weeks later

Tansy ran the labyrinth, though she did not beat it she was still allowed to mate with Toby. So here, they were on their wedding night and Tansy wished with all her heart that he would Blood Bond with her. He was now fae, though his conversion had been somewhat strange. His eyes that would normally have gone two separate colors of blue were now two very different colors. She wondered if that happen to all mortals or if he was just a fluke. As she sat on the bed, she recalled her wedding. Though fae did not normally wed in the same way as the mortals did, Toby had told her that he did not think he would feel married without the ceremony. Therefore, she had agreed to wed him in the Aboveground tradition. So here, she sat awaiting his appearance. She hoped that they would bond tonight though they did not have too. They had eternity to do so but still she hoped that it would happen tonight. Just when she thought that, she would have to go in search of him he came into the room.

Toby was nervous. He knew what the Mate Bond required, having spoken to his family about it upon his arrival, but he had wanted to know how the Blood Bond worked. Therefore, he had asked the only one he knew that had any knowledge of it. He went and asked his sister. She had told him what would be involved and the more he knew the more he wanted too bond in that way to his beloved. Leaving his sister, he went to his new estate and went in search of his wife. He found her sitting on the bed in the master suite. Smiling gently at her, he entered the room and after closing the door and locking it, he made his way to their bed.

"Tansy, there is something I would like to know and I want an honest answer alright." He said as he brushed her auburn hair away from her face.

"Okay." She answered her breathing hitching softly.

"Sweetheart, I want to know before I begin if you want to Blood Bond with me. For I find that I don't want to live without you by my side." He did not have long to wait for her answer for when he had finished speaking she had thrown herself into his arms kissing him passionately. He slowly lowered them to the bed where he proceeded to ready her for the night ahead.

When the time came, he poised himself at her entrance and said in a strong voice.

"I Tobias, Duke of Arva take you Tansy, heiress of Arvial, as my wife, my duchess, my only love, my Bonded Mate. I give to you my heart, my soul, my very life." He produced a crystal blade and while looking deep into her violet eyes he slashed his palm.

Tansy then began in a voice filled with emotion.

"I Tansy, heiress of Arvial, take you Tobias, duke of Arva, as my husband, my lord, my only love, my Bonded Mate. I give to you my heart, my soul, my very life." With that, she took the blade and slashed her palm. He took their bleeding hands and bound them together then in one thrust buried himself deep inside her.

Chapter 7 Battlefield 15 years later…. 100 years into the war

Jareth stared up into the night sky. After a long day on the battlefield, he looked forward to these silent moments to think about his family. He always wished that on nights when the sky was clear and he could see the full moon that he was back in his kingdom with his wife. How he missed her. He knew she was not sleeping well, for neither was he. He wanted to be by her side, holding her. The past hundred years had dragged on so slowly and he wished for the umpteenth time that he could speed up time so that he could go home. He was though rather grateful for his families worry for his safety. He had used a lot of their stored power in the past hundred years.

He had found that whenever his thoughts revolved around his children his amulet would show their faces to him. However, he often wished, their mothers' face would appear before him. So here, he lay looking upon the faces of his children when he heard someone calling his name.

"Jareth." The High King called again.

"Yes." He returned wearily as he sat up on the cot.

"May I come in?" his father asked quietly.

"Of course."

His father made his way into the tent and sat down. "There is something I would like to talk to you about son."

Jareth heard the resigned tone of his father's voice and was curious as to what had brought him to his tent so late. "Okay. What is it?"

Oberon looked into his son's battle weary face and said, "Son, your mother, and I never told you this, and after awhile we assumed you knew, but now I know that you do not. I am surprised that Sarah never told you though."

Now Jareth was curious. What secret had Sarah been keeping from him? He looked at the High King and asked puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

Sighing Oberon said, "Do you remember when Sarah first met us Jareth?"

"Yes."

"Well, when you two left your mother told me everything that she had told Sarah and I also read her mind when she walked back into the room." Jareth was a little confused but he allowed his father to continue, "You do know that your mother and I are Bonded right? at his sons' nod he continued, "Well, unlike you and Sarah we never Blood bonded. When this war is over I will die and you and Sarah will be the new high king and queen." Jareth was shocked. So, this is what Sarah had not told him. He then understood why. She had not thought it her place to tell him and the fact that she knew what his future held she had seen this moment and had wanted it to come directly from the high king himself.

"FATHER!" he practically shouted.

"I know I know. We chose not to Blood Bond in the beginning because we both knew that one of us would need to be around to advice the new king should you need us too." Oberon explained quickly.

Jareth thought about what his father had just told him and knew he was right but he still wondered when all this would come about. He hoped not for a long while but then he remembered what his father had said. He would die at the end of the war, which meant he only had, about another hundred years left. The thought left him feeling cold and angry. He also began berating himself for not realizing this fact. He should have known that they were not Blood Bonded; mainly because of the fact his father had never been able to read his mother as he could everyone else. He knew this because even he could sometimes read Sarah because of their bond.

At the thought of his beloved wife, he turned away from his father nearly in tears. He missed her so much. The pain he had resigned himself to was nearly crushing him in that moment. He was brought back to the present by his father calling his name.

"Jareth. Jareth."

"Yes." He answered quietly.

"There is something else you should know." Oberon said knowingly. A small smile lighting his ethereal face.

Turning to face the high king, after composing himself, he saw the smile and wondered what his father was going to tell him.

"Do you remember when I told Sarah her powers and then told you that I didn't even tell her all of them because it would have taken a long time?"

He nodded remembering that day, a grin spreading across his face. He remembered the look of shock that had crossed her face but his and everyone else's.

"Would you like to know the rest of her powers that have yet to manifest themselves?"

He again nodded, not trusting his voice.  
>"Well, as you already know, she has several healing powers which Gyan inherited. By this time, he has already become one of the greatest Healers in the Underground. Your wife already can see further into the future than your mother and has had many couples come to her in hopes of finding out if they will ever bear any children. Alyana also shares this gift, as you already know. Sarah as you know can transform into any animal she wishes too though as you know her personal favorite is that of a gray dove. Daryan also shares this ability though he prefers the form of a black cat. Crystal also has this ability but she also shares her mother's ability to control the weather through her emotions. Yet, unlike her mother, she controls the weather of the whole Underground through those emotions. However, I can tell you now at my death the whole Underground will be cast in darkness because her grief. Bianca also has this gift but her control over the weather comes from her thoughts not her emotions. Your daughter Deatra shares Sarah's power to command by thought, though it is not as prominent as her mothers' ability. Evette has the power also shares her mother's ability to shape shift, her favorite shape is that of a raven. Genevieve has the ability to judge a person by sight. This is one power that Sarah has yet to show having yet it is there and it is one of many judgment powers she possesses and is the strongest of all of them. Freya like her mother and brother can heal by touch. Hyacinth and Iris share the exact same powers and both are seers. They can only see into the immediate future. However, they can also change any past event except death. Emma is the only one to inherit all but her mothers' judgment powers though they are not as strong as Sarah's'. Mauve can block any spell sent her way and Regan can read minds. Portia has the ability to unleash raw power into an adversary. This too is one of Sarah's judgment powers. Sarah's other powers consist of silencing a person with a thought, turning a adversary into a living crystal statue, she can trap a person in their dreams for long periods of time. She can also stop time completely. She can shield her mind as well as others from outside intrusion. No spell will ever harm her as she is able to block them, she can also block others from harming her or anyone else. She can form a protective bubble around anyone she chooses. She has the ability to drain one's life away with a single thought and she can also remove others powers and give them to someone else or absorb them herself. She also shares all the same powers as you." He finished.<p>

Jareth was in awe. He knew Sarah was more powerful than he was but hearing just how powerful was a bit of a shock.

"Son. I'll let you rest now tomorrow's going to be a long day and we will need our rest." With that said, he left the tent.

He lay there thinking about everything his father had just revealed to him and he could not help the smile that crossed his face when he thought about his wife. Though he missed her terribly he knew that she was not alone. Their children were with her even if his sons' now had their own estates; he knew they were with her to help her through this war. He silently wondered what his children looked like now. He wondered how much they had changed in the past years. He knew Sarah would not change much yet he still wanted to see her face again and silently wished to dream of her when he finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep.  
>Chapter 8 Homecoming!<br>18 years later Aboveground, 98 years later Underground...

Sarah stared out the window and looked out over the Labyrinth. She had thrown everything she could think of at the present runner and yet she was almost at the castle gate. She had promised that none would best her and none had but this runner was different, the girl reminded Sarah of herself. She was determined and was not giving up no matter what obstacle was thrown in her path. Just then, she realized why the girl was not having a hard time.

"Daryan" she called to her eldest. Before his name was fully out of her mouth her appears before her grinning broadly.

"Yes mother?" he said mischievously. He knew why she had called.

Sarah could have easily gleaned the information from him but chose not to. She wanted him to admit to helping the girl on his own. "Have you by any chance met the young woman running the Labyrinth?" she asked quietly.

He knew that he would not be able to lie to her as she would know instantly if he did, so he figured that telling a half-truth should not get him into a whole lot of trouble. "Yes and No."

She was only slightly surprised by his answer. She knew he was helping her if only indirectly. "Okay. Yes, you have met her and no, you have not. Which is it son? You cannot have it both ways you know. So tell when did you meet her, Daryan?"

He wanted to tell her, but somehow he couldn't make himself say the words, he couldn't tell his mother that he had enlisted her best friend to help him, to help her, his mate. Yes, he had known that the girl was his mate when he had first laid eyes on her from the Labyrinth's outer wall. For he had been sitting there sunning himself in this other form awaiting his mother's return from Above. He had taken one look at the girl and he knew that he had to help her. He looked at his mother with a pleading look and said quietly, "Well, you know how I can change into any living creature like you can?"

Sarah had an idea where he was going with his explanation, for she knew the girl was her son's mate. She had known from the moment she had been summoned to the girl's house. She also knew that the girl was not fully human but half fae just as she had been when she had first run the Labyrinth. She saw the look her son was giving her but she had made a promise and even though she knew that the girl was her son's mate, she could not allow her to finish her run. Yet she still wondered how her son had been helping her. "Daryan, I realize that she is your mate in fact I have known from the moment I met her. The only reason I even allowed her to even try to win was because she wanted too. I have no choice Daryan I am sending her home."

"Mother!" he protested in shock, "Why?" he demanded moments later.

"Because, I made a promise to your father Daryan and I will not break it no matter what. But I promise the day your father returns I will have her return and run again."

He wanted to argue with her but thought better of it. He knew it would get him nowhere. She had after all made the promise and he knew that she always kept her word. He only wished his father would be returning soon.

"Oh, by the way Daryan you never told me who you enlisted to help her." He did not answer her because his answer was written plainly on his face. He was not even trying to hide it from her. "Daryan! How could you?" she ground out before she disappeared.

Meanwhile...

Elisabeth was at an impasse. She was faces with three possible routes and was not sure which one to take. As she stood there contemplating on which path to take, Sarah appeared behind her.

"You know, you shouldn't be standing around wasting time when you should be moving" she heard the queen say from behind her causing her to jump in surprise.

"Your Majesty. What do you want?" she said a bit testily at being interrupted so rudely.

Sarah understood the girl's irritation at being taken unawares, but she wanted answers. She had hoped that her best friend had not gone against her wished yet she knew that he had, however she wanted Elisabeth to admit his involvement. "Well, for one I want to know who has been helping you and I warn you do not lie to me for I will know if you do."

She swallowed hard and said timidly, "I don't remember his name Your Majesty but it was a dwarf."

Sarah sighed and called Hoggle to her. When he appeared, he looked guiltily at her. She knew that his intensions had been good yet he knew that he was not allowed to help any runner until Jareth returned.

Hoggle knew he was in trouble yet even he had despaired of any of the queen's children ever finding their mates. So when Daryan had told him that the girl was his mate he had of course agreed to help her as much as possible without Sarah finding out.

"Hoggle. Why are you going against a direct order and helping this girl?" Sarah asked betrayal lacing the words.

Looking up at his friend, he said downheartedly, "His Highness, asked me too."

"I see. And you didn't think that I would find out is that it?"

Hoggle could only hang his head in shame. He knew that she was mad at him and to tell the truth he was ashamed of himself as well. "Sarah, he asked me-no made me promise-not to tell you."

"Ahuh."

"I am sorry, Sarah."

"It's alright Hoggle; I am sending the girl home anyway."

Elisabeth shouted in frustration, "What! That's not fair!"

Sarah looked at the girl solemnly and said, "No, it's not fair, but you will be returning to rerun it soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean? And why do I have to rerun this monstrosity any way?" outrage tinged her voice as well as shock.

Sarah laid her hand on the distraught girl and saw that she would be returning sooner than she thought. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she pulled away from the girl. She waved a hand towards the girl and sent both- the baby and the girl- home. Then returned to the castle.

She reappeared in her chamber unable to stop the flow of tears. He was coming home! The war was finally over! She changed quickly then headed to the town square, calling all the inhabitants to join her as she ran.

After arriving, she thanked them all for their quick response and then told them the news. Cheers went up from every direction and she couldn't help but smile. She knew that they had missed their king almost as much as his family had. The streets of the Goblin City broke out in celebration as the inhabitants celebrated the news and she returned to the castle.

She found her way to the library and sat down before she fainted from the shock. This was how her family found her.

"Mother, is it true? Is father really coming home?" Mauve asked excitedly

"How long till he comes back?" Portia asked

Her children continued to throw questions at her and she was not able to say anything for the tears. She could only nod at their questions. Just then, Alyana looked up to see her father walking past the open door heading towards his chamber. She smiled and thought about telling everyone but she knew that he wanted to surprise her mother and so she kept silent.

Later that night...

Exhausted from the long day, Sarah made her way to her chamber slowly, heart heavy and yet light at the same time. How she longed to see her beloved husband again. She missed him so much that it was an actual physical ache that would not go away. She walked into the dark chamber-not seeing her husband standing by the bed-and walked straight for the balcony, as she did every night.

"Come home safely, my love," she whispered into the night air.

Jareth stood in the shadows by their bed and watched as she walked to the balcony. He couldn't believe that the beautiful creature before him was actually his wife. He watched as she released her hair from its intricate style. Watched as it fell in a black curtain down her back. He noticed that it had gotten longer since he had been gone. Then he heard her voice- a voice he had missed hearing so much for the past one hundred and ninety eight years. He was about to make his presence known when she suddenly turned towards him.

"Jareth?" she voiced in a gasped whisper of surprise. She watched as he walked into the light coming from the balcony. "Oh Jareth!" she cried as she launched herself into his waiting arms. "Oh Jareth. I've missed you so much," she managed between the tiny, hurried kisses she was placing all over his beloved face.

He caught her lips then in a passionate kiss, conveying all the longing that had been building within him since the war had begun. Pulling back only slightly he whispered, "You have no idea as too how much I have missed you, my love."

Sarah took that as a challenge and said coyly, "Why don't you show me then."

Not needing any further provocation he pulled her down onto the bed and proceeded to show her exactly how much he had missed her.

"Please love, don't make me wait, please" she begged, needing him almost as desperately as he did her. He heard her plea and joined them together in one thrust. They both groaned in unison at the contact that for years had been denied them. He made love to her slowly drawing out their pleasure until neither of them could think straight. Only then did he hasten his thrusts. Seconds later they came apart, crying out the others name as the ecstasy flowed through them.

He pulled away from her and hugged her to him. Sarah's eyes began to flutter shut and she whispered softly before sleep claimed her, "I love you."  
>"I love you too, Sarah" he whispered back before sleep also claimed him.<p>

The next morning Jareth was the first to awaken. He looked down into his wife's peaceful countenance and smiled, he still couldn't believe he was finally home, that he was actually lying beside her after all these years. Brushing a stray hair off her face, he bent and placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Mmm" she murmured in her sleep before resettling herself against him.

He couldn't help the grin that came over his features, but she had realigned herself perfectly and he quickly took advantage of the position, he heard her sigh of contentment and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Eu te amo, minha esposa preciosa, minha rainha, meu somente amor" (I love you, my precious wife, my queen, my only love)

Finally opening her eyes she gazed up into his beloved face and smiled, "Eu faltei-o, meu amo" (I missed you, my love) she answered back. How she had missed hearing him speak in the ancient tongue. She loved hearing its lilt falling from his lips.

"Eu faltei-o demasiado, meu amor" he whispered against her temple.

"Can you hold me, love?" Sarah whispered pleadingly. She never wanted to leave his embrace ever.

He complied to her request understanding why instantly. He never wanted her out of his arms ever again. They had been parted for far too long and he was not about to let her go again. He knew that the next time they parted would be the day they both died. So, he pulled her tighter against him content just to hold her as they again drifted back to sleep.

Later on that day...

Sarah extracted herself from her husbands' arms only to look down lovingly into his peaceful face, how she had missed this, missed him. She had to keep telling herself that he was truly lying there. Leaning down she placed a soft kiss to his temple and because she knew that he had not been sleeping well, place a sleep spell on him, so that he could get some well deserved rest.

She quickly readied herself to meet with Elisabeth. Taking one last look at her sleeping husband, she transformed and flew Aboveground.

Chapter 9 Elisabeth Returns part 1 1 hour later Aboveground

Elisabeth stood in her room trying to understand what had just happened. Though she had been outraged at the time she was secretly glad she would be returning someday. She knew that she wanted to stay though she really didn't understand why only that a part of her knew she belonged there. Wanting to understand why the queen had sent her home, she took out the book and began to reread it hoping to find her answer in it.  
>Afterwards, she still couldn't understand why she would have to return. She had found nothing in the book. Maybe dad could tell me, she thought to herself, remember his long forgotten stories. So, she waited for her parents to arrive home.<p>

An hour later, they walked through the door, surprised to find her still up.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" she asked quietly.

Zander gave his wife a nod and she left the room to give them some time alone. He had a fairly good idea as to what his daughter wanted, to ask him, only he wasn't sure how he was going to answer her question. "What is it dear?" he finally asked.

"Dad, do you remember the book you gave me last Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's real. The Underground is real. The goblins, the Labyrinth, all of it." she exclaimed hurriedly.

He didn't like lying to her, but he couldn't let her know that he knew it was real. That at one time he had been a very rich and powerful Lord in that land. He knew the Prophesy, concerning Jareth's bride. "Is it now?" he questioned. Before he could say anything, more the doorbell rang.

Elisabeth walked to the door wondering who would be calling so late at night. Opening the door, she was shocked to find the Goblin Queen standing there. "Your Majesty?" now she truly was confused. Why was the queen coming to the door instead of through the window like the last time? She thought to herself.

"Elisabeth" Sarah returned, smiling at the confused girl. "May I come in?"

"Oh sorry. Of course" she stammered uneasily.

Sarah walked into the room and stopped when she spotted the tall Fae standing before her. He looked as shocked as she felt.

"Your Majesty" he said bowing before her. He was shocked that the queen was visiting his home and he wanted to know why. But after a moment of thought, he realized why. His daughter. She was here for Elisabeth.

"Dad? What are you doing? And how do you know her?" Elisabeth asked thoroughly confused.

He smiled at his daughter and said, "I don't know her personally, but I do know who she is and I bow out of respect."

Finally, she thought finally I will get some answers. "Okay then who is she dad?" she asked a bit sarcastically.

Instead of answering his daughter, he turned and addressed the queen. "You look exactly like your mother. I was there the day she was banished, I didn't agree with the High Courts' ruling. Your mother had been raped. she didn't deserve her punishment. You see, she had been engaged to Jareth's eldest brother- who at the time had been the Goblin King. His second brother raped her as the king had sat there and watched. It's no wonder she cursed the two brothers to die. They deserved it after what they did. But oddly enough, she blest Jareth. She could see further into the future than Titania could, and foretold the future of the Goblin Kingdom. She saw you becoming the next Goblin Queen" he finished.

"Dad?"

"It's true Elisabeth. When you asked me all those questions earlier, I couldn't tell you. I'm Fae, Elisabeth. And you well, your half Fae. But there is something I do need to ask you. Did you or did you not meet someone within the walls of the Labyrinth, a man perhaps?"

Gulping visibly, she looked at her dad then looked at the queen and then slowly nodded her head.

"Okay, now answer me this did you fall in love with him?"

Again, she nodded. "Elisabeth, there is something you need to know. A Fae knows their mate instantly. He knows that you are his mate and deep down so do you" he said a smile playing around his lips. He continued, "The Prophesy I referred to earlier is in the book" indicating the book she still held.

"Where? I've read it over and over again and I have never come across any prophesy."

Before her father could answer her inquiry Sarah said, "It's at the very beginning, before the story even begins."

Curious she opened the book to the very beginning of the book and sure enough, there it was. She quickly read it and then looked up at the queen, "It's a test! The Labyrinth is a test!" she exclaimed shocked.

Smiling brightly Sarah said, "Yes, it is." Then she turned and addressed her father, "My lord, how did you know that I was the Goblin Queen?"

Zander looked at the queen and said, "Your emblem. It once belonged to Titania when she was the Goblin Queen."

"Will you allow me to take her back to the Underground?"

"Yes, but before you do I need to know if my estate is still mine?"

"Which estate is that?"

"I once was the Marquis of Jomonia. By law, the estate should be passed to Elisabeth. I just want to know what happened to it after I left."

She knew of that estate and as far as she knew, it still belonged to his family. "Yes, it still yours and she is your heir as such it will pass to her children" she answered simply.

While they were talking, Elisabeth was fighting an inner battle. As much as she wanted to return to the Underground, she knew that it would not be right. She was too young to get married.

"Dad, what are you thinking? I'm only fifteen!"

"So was I when I bonded to the king" Sarah said. "I did the same thing you did. I wished away my younger brother. He showed up and well, the rest as you would say is history."

"Really?" she asked somewhat skeptically.

"Yes, really. I decided to stay in the end not, realizing that I was fulfilling a long ago prophesy."

"Elisabeth, a Fae woman is allowed to wed at your age. So if you want to return you can all I ask is that you be happy."

"But dad I'll never get to see you again!" she cried tearfully.

"It's alright, really. I just want you to be happy."

"Okay." Then a sudden thought came to her and she turned towards the queen, "Can you make him forget me?" she asked softly.

Sarah stared at the distraught girl and understood her hesitation. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why ever not? I don't want him to miss me forever."

Zander then said, "She can't because I will not allow her too. You see she could if I was mortal but because I am Fae she has to have my permission before doing so" he explained to his daughter.

"I see."

"Alright Elisabeth are you ready?" Sarah asked gently.

Hugging her dad for the last time, she turned to the queen and nodded. Moments later, they faded from view.

Meanwhile...

Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Daryan, were all standing in the Throne room awaiting the arrival of the queen. None of them could understand why she had asked them to wait here for her but they knew better than to ask why. They all turned towards the entrance when the king walked in.

"Your Majesty" "Father" they all said bowing.

"Have any of you seen the queen?"

Suddenly Daryan realized where his mother was. She had gone Aboveground to bring Elisabeth back, and had to suppress the grin that threatened to form.

Seeing the battle his son was having hiding his grin, he asked, "What's going on?"

"Not sure. Mother just called us here and told us to wait for her and then disappeared." He was not about to tell his father the real reason they were all gathered in the room.

"Is there a runner?"

"Don't know." Hoggle said.

Elisabeth and Sarah appeared on the same hill as before. "You have nine hours and twenty three minutes to solve the Labyrinth."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so and because if I could make it in that amount of time, then so should you. But you will not do so alone. I will send you help" with that, she faded from sight.  
>Sarah returned to the castle and went directly to the throne room, where she found everyone waiting for her.<p>

"Good afternoon everyone." She greeted the group.

"Sarah, will you please tell me what's going on?" her husband asked, clearly annoyed with the remaining occupants.

Instead of answering him, she turned to address her friends. "There is a young woman about to enter the Labyrinth, I wish for each of you to help her through it. she needs to be at the castle steps in nine hours and twenty three minutes."

"Mother? Why the time change?" Daryan asked perplexed.

"Well, because if I can do it in that amount of time, then so should she and anyone else who wishes to bond with any of my children" she replied.

Two very confused faces looked at their queen. They both knew the Prophesy and the runners were supposed to have a thirteen hour time limit. Sarah easily read their confused minds and smiled. Little did they know that when she had completed her run the Prophesy had changed. Now all the runners had to solve it in the same amount of time as she had.

"Oh, by the way, Daryan, I am restricting you to the castle for the duration of her journey."

"Why?"

"Because I know you, you would just transport her directly to the castle if given the chance."

"Can you blaming me for wanting to get her here faster?"

"Love, exactly who is the runner?" Jareth asked his queen.

Grinning Sarah answered, "Daryan's mate."

Still confused he asked, "Why is she running again?"

"Jareth, don't you remember making me promise to make sure no one beat me, before you left for the war?"

"You actually kept that promise?"

"Of course, I did. I promised remember. I knew you didn't want any of our children mated before you came home and so I made sure none would best me."

"Mother, must I be restricted to the castle for the entire duration?"

"Yes" she returned, giving him a knowing look.

Meanwhile...

Elisabeth was a bit shocked at the time reduction but she could clearly understand why.  
>She made her way down the steep hill and found Hoggle waiting for her. "Hoggle?"<p>

"Well, let's go, we aint got all day" he said gruffly.

"Hoggle why are you here?"

"I'm heres to help ya."

"Why would you do that?" she asked clearly having forgotten the queens' words.

"Because Her Majesty asked me too."

"Why would she do that?"

Hoggle shook his head then replied, "Don'ts ya know that's your 'is mate?"

Blushing she could only nod. "Thens ya needs ta be at their castle at the appointed time."

"Well, I know she wants me to win."

She followed him to the gate and entered the Labyrinth for the second time. Instead of going right like the last time, she was directed to go the other way. "Thanks Hoggle."

"Good luck" he said before walking away.

She began jogging down the corridor vainly looking for an opening or turn off. After awhile she stopped and slid down the wall frustrated. Why had Hoggle sent her this way when there were no turns?

"Ello" came a small voice.

Looking around she couldn't find the voices owner.

"Ello" came the voice again.

This time she looked down to see a tiny, blue, worm sitting on a slight ledge. "Did you say hello?"

"Naw, I said Ello, but that's close enough."

"Oh," thinking it strange that she was speaking to a worm. "You don't know by any chance where there is an opening do you?" she asked hopefully.

"There's one right in front of you."

Looking critically at the wall in front of her, she couldn't see anything. "No there isn't"

The little worm just shook his head and said, "That's what our beloved queen said years ago."

Hearing this Elisabeth was surprised, "She came this way?"

"Of course. This passage has been named the Champions Way, because this was the way she came" the worm explained.

"Well, if there is an opening in front of me I certainly don't see it."

"Just try walking through it you'll see what i mean"

Elisabeth decided to try it and found there was indeed an opening. "Thank you!" she said and turned to go left when she heard the worm warn "Don't go that way!" turning around she saw the other path and then thanked him and walked away.

Sarah sat in her throne watching the girls' progress. When the girl encountered the worm she had begun to doubt her plan, for she had forgotten about him. Then when Elisabeth started to go the other way she was ready to stop her herself, she was stopped when the girl turned and went the other way. Looking over at her son-whom she knew was itching to pop in on the girl. She now understood why Jareth had popped in on her so often during her own journey. The need to be with one's mate was a drive stronger than anything and hard to ignore. However, she had to keep him there but looking at his forlorn face, she recanted her earlier decree.

"Daryan, if you can promise me that you will not remove her from her location I will allow you to see her."

He immediately perked up at this. He had needed to see her again; it was like an unbearably painful ache to be away from her. He now understood what his parents must have felt during the war and wondered how they had survived. So he promised to drop in on her and nothing more.

Elisabeth was falling. Why had she chosen that door, she asked herself as she cried out for help.

"Help!" she cried out again.

"We are helping; We"re helping hands."

"Ouch, you're hurting me" she complained.

"Would you rather us to let go?" the hands asked letting go.

"What no" she cried as she was caught again in their hard clasp.

"So, which way would you like to go? Yes which way? Come on we haven't got all day."

Elisabeth asked confused, "Which way?"

"Up or down?"

"Um, I guess I'll go down since I'm already going in that direction."

Suddenly the hands all began talking at once "She chose down." Then they released their hold on her as she began to fall.

"Was that wrong?"

"Too late now" came the answer as they laughed.

She landed with a thud and looked around to find herself in a dark room with no windows or as she finally realized no visible door. Well, how am I supposed get out if this one? She asked herself. Suddenly she felt a presence that was unmistakable. Turning she found Daryan standing there just looking at her. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing" he replied.

"Then why are you here and exactly where am I anyway?"

Smiling at her, he answered her, "I am here because I needed to see you and you are in the oubliette. Don't worry Hoggle will be alone shortly to help you" with that he vanished.

As soon as he vanished, she heard haggles unmistakable grumble in the shadows.  
>"Hoggle am I glad to see you."<p>

"Yeah well, I knew ya would end up here."

"Do you know the way out of this hole?"

"Yes, that's why I's is here" he said as he opened the door he had propped against the wall.

"Here we are."

"Thank you so much Hoggle."

Jareth peered into a cystal watching the girl's wondered if Sarah knew that the girl was following the exact same path as she had. Then he got an evil idea and disappeared.

Chapter 10 Elisabeth Returns Part 2

"Hoggle, thank you for helping me back there."

"You're welcome, but the only reason you're getting any help ats all is cause you're 'is mate."

"What's that supposed to mean you helped me out last time."

"Cause 'e asked me too" he answered honestly, as they continued on through the twisted corridor. He suddenly had a thought , "Do yous love 'im?"

She was taken aback by his question but answered honestly, "Yes, yes I do love him."

He merely nodded and continued on, when suddenly they came to a dead end. "What?" Hoggle exclaimed surprised. This passage didn't have dead ends! He then heard someone coming up behind them. They whirled around, expecting to see the queen but were surprised to see Jareth standing there.

"Your Majesty?" Hoggle asked confused.

Grinning at the pair, he slowly sauntered over towards them. He had an idea that had not occurred to him when Sarah had run. He was so going to enjoy this. "Yes, Hoggle?"

"Why the dead end?"

"Oh, I thought it a great way to get to know my to- be- daughter-in-law."

"Exactly how are you planning on getting to know me?" she asked hesitantly.

"You will have the chance to solve three riddles. If you get any of them wrong well, let's say you'll be running for your life" he grinned down at her letting her see his slightly pointed teeth.

She gulped in fear. She had never been any good at answering riddles and the running part had her frozen in fear.

"Are you ready for the first on dear?" he asked pleasantly.

She could only nod as she was trembling too much to answer the king.

"Okay. Your first riddle is this, Some try to hide, some try to cheat, but time will show, we always will meet. Try as you might, to guess my name, I promise you'll know, when you I do claim. Who am I?"

Elisabeth thought for a moment before answering the king, "The answer is death, for no one can escape it." She was surprised that she knew the answer to that one, but she had a feeling the riddles were only going to get harder.

"You're right. Now for your second one. There is a word in the English language which the first two letters signify a male, the first three signify a female, the first four a great man, and the whole word, a great woman. What is the word?"  
>She was perplexed. What word could possibly represent all of those things? She searched her brain for an answer but was coming up empty and she really wasn't keen on running for her life so she really needed to get the correct answer. Suddenly it hit her and she grinned up at the king and said bravely, "The word is Heroine. Because the first two letters spell He, the first three spell Her, the first four Hero an great man and lastly a great woman is called a Heroine."<p>

"Right again. So are you ready for your final riddle?"

Figuring that because the first two had been so easy she nodded, figuring that the last one would be just as easy.

Jareth saw her confidence and smirked. Hardly any ever got this next on right and he was counting on her getting it wrong. "I killed one fourth of mankind. Who am I?"

So confident that she knew the answer she immediately said, "Hitler.

"Wrong!" he said jubilantly and magically opened the dead end. "Have fun running" he said grinning as he produced a crystal and threw it down the tunnel away from them, before disappearing.

"RUN!" Hoggle yelled, as he turned and began running as fast as his legs would go.

"What?" she asked, then saw something in the tunnel and it was getting closer and quickly. She turned and ran. They ran until they became trapped by a locked gate and Hoggle- having done this once before- began pushing on a door beside the gate.

"Help me" he said frantically, as he continued to try and budge the stuck door. She began to help him fear eating at her as the thing came closer. Suddenly the door budged and they crawled to safety just as the thing came by.

"Hoggle?" she questioned as she began shaking badly from her fright.

"Yeah"

"What was that thing?"

"That were the Cleaners. The king loves to set them upon unsuspecting runners as a reminder that the Labyrinth is a dangerous place."

"WELL, he succeed in doing just that!" she cried hysterically.

"Well, come on he delayed us more than the queen would have liked I'm afraid. Let's go" he stated as he began to climb the ladder.

"Father was that really necessary?" Daryan fumed. He was positive his father had scared the girl witless.

"Of course it was son. What's a labyrinth without a little danger?"

"Mother!" he groaned.

"Son, he did a very similar thing to me too. He sent the Cleaners after me, after I told him that his labyrinth was a piece of cake. Only he stole four hours from me before hand, instead of asking me riddles. I think he has perfected his style that's all."

"So that's why she has to solve it in Nine hours and twenty three minutes!" both her son and husband exclaimed.

Smiling at the two men, she nodded. "But Mother, she only has five hours remaining and she isn't even half way through yet" her son protested loudly.

Producing a crystal she said, "Yes, but look where she is now."

Elisabeth looked around to find herself surrounded by hedges. "Hoggle, where are we?"

"The Hedge Maze. The second level of the Labyrinth." He didn't tell that they would be parting company very soon. Then right on cue, they heard a loud growling coming from a few feet in front of them. "Ah, goodbye" he yelped and ran of pretending to be scared though he wasn't.

"Hoggle!" she yelled at his retreating back. Huffing in a very unlady like manner, she began to walk towards the sound. Rounding a hedge, she was greeted by a bunch of goblins surrounding a huge beast. She saw that the beast was in need of help and looked around for something that would distract the goblins. Noticing a small rock, she picked it up and threw it with all her might at the closest goblin. It struck the helmet and spun around effectively blinded the poor goblin that he began to accidently attack his mates. They then called for a retreat and left. She hurried over to the beast and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Ludo right"

"Is that your name? Ludo. My name is Elisabeth."

"Lisabeth, friend"

"Yes, I guess I am." She managed to get out before being enfolded in a furry hug, by the orange beast. She gently pushed him away and asked, "Where do we go from here?"

Ludo just shrugged and turned towards the wall. She then noticed two door knockers that she knew had not been there moments before. "Where did they come from?" she asked the huge beast. She thought about which one to chose and then shrugged and chose the one with the ring in his mouth.

They began making their way through the forest when Ludo suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" she asked aloud to no one in particular.

Daryan sat watching her progress in a crystal and saw which door she had chosen. He quickly dissolved the globe and disappeared. He reappeared in the forest and found his way to the Fieries campfire.

"Princy come to join us?" the leader asked.

"No. I came to warn you. If you so much as lay a single finger on the girl coming towards you, you will all find yourselves in the Bog understood?"

Seeing as they didn't want to be banished to the bog- which they knew he would do- they agreed to do as he asked. He left them moments before the girl stumbled onto their camp. As promised, they didn't touch her- the fear of the bog to much of a threat to do so. So she left them to their dance and continued to try to find a way out of the forest.

"Father? What did you do or should I say what happened to mother after she left the forest?"

His father smirked and said, "She kissed Hoggle and ended up in the bog, after I had given him a peach to give to her. That's how she met Sir Didymus."

Curious he asked his mother, "How is she going to end up in the Bog exactly?"

His mother only smiled and said, "You'll see."

Just as she had found a way out of the forest, she tripped over some unseen lever and went sliding down a steep tunnel. She managed to grab onto a branch before she went flying over the edge. She was immediately assaulted by the worst smell possible. Slowly making her way across and then down the wall she made her way to the bridge she had seen.

"HALT! Who goes there?" A little fox-like creature said jumping lithely in front of her path.

"My names Elisabeth and I have to be at the castle shortly. My time is almost up."

"Sir Didymus at your service Lady Elisabeth."

"May I cross?"

"Oh, of course my lady." The knight said bowing gallantly before her.

They crossed the bridge and made their way through yet another forest.

"Sarah, love, I know you are recreating your own journey for the girl but how is she going to end up in the ballroom?" her husband asked softly.

"She's not." She returned simply.

This surprised him. "Why ever not?"

"Because we don't want to delay her any further. We want her to win remember. Why delay her?"

Looking at the clock, he saw that the girl still had a good hour left, and wondered what Sarah had planned for their daughter-to-be.

They made it to the gates of the Goblin City after twenty minutes of wondering the forest, only to be held back by the Gate Keeper. They bravely stood their ground as it swung its giant axe at their heads. Elisabeth wasn't sure as to how long the Gate Keeper had held them up but she knew that she didn't have much time left. (she only had thirteen minutes to get to the castle steps) Finally, the Gate Keeper stopped and dropped the axe and she and Didymus made their way through the streets of the Goblin City slowly. Moments later whole battalions of Goblin soldiers were marching against them. And here I thought she wanted me to win she thought wryly to herself, as the battle began.

Ten minutes later it was all over, the goblins retreated, and she hurried to the castle steps to find the queen, king and prince all awaiting her.

Daryan didn't wait for her to get to the steps he raced over to her caught her up in his arms and disappeared with her in his arms.

Chapter 11 A King Dies A few days later...

The whole family congregated to welcome Daryan's bride to the family, when suddenly Hyacinth and Iris both suddenly fainted. Sarah was at her daughters' sides immediately.

"Girl's! What's wrong?" concern lacing her voice as she tried to read their minds to find out why they had fainted, only to be blocked by both.

Neither of them could answer their mother because of the violence of their shaking. Sarah saw the pain in their eyes and wanted to know what was going on.

"Daryan? What's happening?" Elisabeth asked her husband softly.

He was about to tell her he was not sure when Hyacinth spoke up, "Mother, Father."

Jareth and Sarah came closer to the pair. "Yes, love?" their father asked softly, concerned about his daughters' welfare.

"It...It's...Grandfather" Iris managed as tears flowed down her pale face.

Sarah didn't need to be told any more, for she now knew what had caused her daughters' so much pain. She only wished she could go to Titania and comfort her, but something was holding her back. Jareth also knew what had just happened. He also saw his wife's need to comfort his mother. He knew she couldn't just pop in on the distraught queen, she had to await her call.

"What happened to him?" Elisabeth asked. (Daryan had planned for her to meet the High King and Queen in a few days.)

Before anyone could answer her, Sarah vanished.

"Where did she go?" she asked again.

Jareth answered her sadly, "My father...The High King...has died." He then explained where Sarah had disappeared to.

Daryan literally saw the whole weight of the Underground fall upon his father's shoulders.

"Oh, Father." Alyana cried out as she rushed to her father's side, followed by the rest of the family except Elisabeth.

Elisabeth- who had been told the history of the Underground in the few days she had been there- was the first to realize that she was now standing in the presence of the new High King and fell into a deep, graceful, curtsey. This is how the family found her. They all wondered what she was doing before it hit them. She was showing her respect for the new High King and they too fell into deep bows of respect.

Jareth knew court protocol enough to know that they were all showing their respect to his now High position.

Hyacinth and Iris looked at each other and then grinned. Turning towards their father they both said smiling brightly, "Father."

"Yes," he answered after seeing their smiles.

"It's about mother" they said mischief alighting their mismatched green eyes.

"What?" he said having seen the look in their eyes.

Both grinning from ear to ear said, "She's pregnant again."

Daryan saw the shock on his father's face. He knew what his father was thinking for he himself was thinking the same thing. He was though rather surprised when his father too disappeared.

Mean while...(before Sarah vanished)

Titania sat by the High King's side. Even though she had known, it would happen she still couldn't believe that it actually had. She sat their mourning her beloved as she wished that Sarah was with her, she needed the younger queen's healing touch. Suddenly she felt arms embracing her. "Sarah?"

"It's me" she returned softly, all the while letting her healing powers flow through the distraught queen.

"Thank you dear."

"You're welcome" she whispered as she continued to hold her mother-in-law.

"It still hurts"

"I know. I know"

Titania then realized that with her husband's death, her son and his mate were now the new High King and Queen. She silently wondered if Sarah was aware of this fact yet.

Sarah had heard the final thought and was surprised. Normally she couldn't read the queen and now she suddenly could and she wondered why. She knew that with the king's death her position in life had changed, she knew that she was now the new High Queen. She answered the queen's question though it had not been spoken allowed.

Titania looked at her daughter-in-law surprised. How had she read her thought? "Sarah? Did you ever tell Jareth about the discussion we had all those years ago?"

"Not completely" the younger queen stated.

Titania was confused. Why had she not told her husband about it? She didn't recall having told her not too. So why hadn't she? She thought to herself.

Answering the queen's thought, Sarah said quietly, "I don't know why. Perhaps I knew that one day Oberon would tell him and maybe I just didn't want to upset him unnecessarily. I know that he thought you two were Mate/Blood Bonded and I guess I didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise."

"Sarah dear, won't he think it strange when he find that I am still living when his father is dead?" she asked perplexed.

"Perhaps not all that surprised" Jareth said revealing himself to the two queens.

Both queens turned at the sound of his voice. For neither of them had seen him appear in the room, so they had had no idea that their conversation had been overheard.

"Jareth?" both queens exclaimed.

He decided to enlighten both of them, "Father told me during the war that he was going to be murdered after the war. He had read Sarah's mind after she had returned to the throne room that day and knew everything that had been said. But you mother had also told him all these things as well." reminding her.

"So how did you know where I had disappeared too?"

"Sarah I am more in tune to your feelings than you think. I felt your need to comfort my mother. Besides Hyacinth and Iris confirmed it."

"They told you your father had died?" Titania asked surprised.

"Yes, but that is not all they told me" he said turning to his wife he continued "They also told me my wife is with child again."

Titania smiled at this, for she had already known this fact. She was interrupted from her thought when her son asked, "Mother? Is it even possible?"

"Of course it is dear. I told you before that she would bear you many children. However, she unlike the rest of the female Fae population can cloak her pregnancies from her mate. I assure you she has no control over this power." She then turned towards Sarah, "Do you remember me telling you that you would single handedly bring the Fae back from the edge of extinction?"

Sarah remembered and nodded. Titania continued, "It will be through your children that this miracle will occur. For your children, like you, will have many children and this does include your sons' brides as well, not just your daughters. Though I must warn you both. Many powerful lords, kings and princes will try to seek your daughters' out for their own personal gain but they will fail." She saw their confused looks and said smiling,

"Remember your children will only wed a winner of the Labyrinth and no one else. Like you they only have one true love."

While the queen was speaking, Sarah was wondering if they would have to take up the full mantle of the Underground now, or could Titania continue to rule in their stead. For she knew that Daryan was not ready to take up the Goblin Throne yet and she knew her husband was not yet ready to give it up. "Titania?"

Hearing her name the former High Queen answered, "Yes?"

"Legally can you still rule without the High King?"

Titania knew where this going and sighed, "Yes, and No."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that no I can't legally continue on without the king, since I was not the heir to the throne, but yes, if you were to allow me to continue on in your stead for the time being then it would be legal for me to do so. Why?"

Smiling Sarah answered, "Because, I know that Jareth is not yet ready to take on the mantle of High King just yet and Daryan is not ready to take up the Goblin throne either."

Titania knew she was right. Neither of the men were ready to take on so much responsibility yet. "Sarah dear you're right. It would be wrong to force them into something that neither is ready for so I will do as you ask but the title of High King and Queen is still yours."

"Mother, we would love it if you stayed on in your current position."

Looking at her son, she knew why he really wasn't ready to take on the High Throne yet. "Jareth, you just want to make sure that no one takes advantage of your girls."

"Can you blame me mother?"

"Not really. I would do the same thing in your position." Then as an afterthought she said, "Oh, by the way she knows when any Fae Mate Bonds."

He was taken aback by this but now he knew why she had had a strange reaction the other night. He looked at his mother quizzically.

"Jareth every Fae female knows when their child Mate Bonds but Sarah knows when every and I mean every fae living Aboveground or here Mates. It's one of her powers. I even knew the moment you mated with Sarah."

Okay that was a bit embarrassing he thought to himself. Then looked at his precious wife who he found had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Darling are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yes, she said coming out of her trance, "I was just remembering when Toby had returned to the Underground. That's all."

"Yes, about that. How did he return anyway and when?"

She told him about her brother's wish. And how he had rephrased it, and had met her again. She told him how she had brought him back and how he had come to become a Lord and about his bonding to one of the court ladies.

He wasn't surprised that she had allowed the girl a chance to solve the Labyrinth even if she had not completed it. He knew that she knew who ones mate was by simply touching that person so he knew her brother was happy. "My dear, I think I would like to pay a visit to young Tobias."

Chapter 12 The Visit Duke of Arva's estate...

"Tobias" Tansy called, wondering where her husband had gone off too. They had just received a missive from his sister and she needed to talk to him. "Oh, where is he!"

Just then he entered the room looking tired and worn, and she wondered what had effecting him so. "You called my dear." He asked wearily as he sat down.

Momentarily distracted from her news she went and sat beside him. "My love what is it that has you looking so worn out?" she asked her husband gently.

Looking into her beloved face, he sighed. He was not looking forward to telling her that her cousin the High King was dead. Taking her hand in his be absently began to caress the scar on her lower palm and began, "Love, it's the High King. I received a missive from my sister yesterday and in it she told me that the King has died." He finished his voice low and haggard.

"Died? But how?" his wife asked.

"He was murdered." Toby felt his wife's distress and decided to ask her what it was she wanted to tell him. His ploy worked and she smiled up at him and said, "You aren't the only one that received a letter from your sister. She wrote tell us that she and the king are coming to visit. Apparently the king wants to see you."

"Sarah's coming here!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yes, she and the king should be arriving in a few days." Just then, she had a revelation.

With the death of the High King that would make the Goblin King and Queen the new High King and Queen. She silently wondered if her husband knew this. "Toby I need to ask you something."

"What is it my darling?"

"Do you realize that your sister is now High Queen?"

He hadn't realized that so the news came as quite a shock to him. He couldn't believe that his sister was now High Queen! "I suppose we ought to prepare the best rooms for them then."

Having sent the two missives to the Arva estate, she left the library to search for her family. She found them in the Great Hall. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make (hoping that it would cheer up the unhappy group) your father and I will be leaving in a few days to visit my brother. While we are away, we have decided to give Daryan a chance at handling all the calls from Aboveground . Girls, you can stay here if you wish, but I know that your grandmother would love to have you visit her so you can if you wish."

"Mother are you trying to cheer us up?" Crystal asked gloomily.

Sarah looked at her daughter worried. It had only been two days yet she refused to let go of her grief, and because of it, the entire Underground was in darkness. Sarah knew that she had to do something to get things back to normal. If she didn't the whole of the Underground would die. Even with all her power, she was unable to reverse the effects of the darkness. She had even tried to heal her daughter's spirit, yet even that had not helped.

"As a matter of fact I am. We can't sit around mourning forever. I loved him too you know. He, in a since, became my father when I came to stay here and I miss him as much as you do. Just because I don't show it does not mean I don't mourn for him."  
>Before anyone could say, anything both she and Jareth were summoned Aboveground.<p>

Aboveground...

The young mother had to do something. She couldn't care for her infant daughters' any longer. So she decided to do something outlandish, she called on the king and queen of the goblins for help with a simple wish. "I wish the King and Queen of the Goblins were here. Right Now."

She waited a few minutes and nothing happened. Shrugging she told herself it had been worth a shot, she had tried. Suddenly a storm blew in from nowhere and she turned to the window just as it flew open. She saw two birds fly into the room-which she thought strange. She was even more surprised when she turned to find two rather regal looking people standing before her in the makeshift nursery.

"You're them!" she said surprised.

"Well, you did call us" the woman-who didn't look more than fifteen or sixteen- said matter-of-factly.

"Though, we are rather curious as to why you called." The man beside the woman said.

Instead of answering, the young mother pointed towards the crib on the other side of the room. She watched as the man went and took a look inside.

"Sarah." She heard the man say softly, beckoning the woman to him. She watched as the woman walked over to the crib and look inside. She heard the woman gasp softly as she realized why they had been summoned.

"You want us to take your children?" the woman said shocked, "Why?"

At this, the young mother broke down in tears. "I don't want you to take them, but I need you too... I want them safe and happy... I want them to have a life." She sobbed brokenly.

Sarah looked at the young women, her need to comfort taking over. She walked over to where the young woman sat rocking back and forth and held her as she allowed her healing magic flow into the girl. As she held the girl, she whispered a command and the girl slumped in her embrace. She gently eased the young woman into the chair and then went and joined her husband who was still standing beside the crib.

"What did you do to her?" he asked as he picked up one of the infants.

"I caused her to forget and commanded that she sleep till morning." She answered picking up the other infant before they disappeared.

"Sarah what in the name of the Underground are we going to do with these two?" Jareth asked as he laid his tiny bundle in the crib in the castle nursery.

"We are going to do what she wanted. We are going to find a home for them." She told him as she laid the infant next to her sister.

"Jareth, those two belong here in the Underground. Did you not feel their latent power?" she asked as they walked to their chamber.

He merely shook his head no. He hadn't felt the children's power but then he had not felt hers either. She then began to explain about the girls' mother, "Jareth she wasn't fully mortal. I believe that her mother or father was fae

Now he was in shock. Had the girl possibly been another noble heir and they had left her Above. He looked at his wife and saw her shake her head. He knew that she had caught his wayward thought, not that he ever tried to keep her out, but he knew that she didn't like invading other's minds unless it was imperative to do so. "Sarah, do you know of any couples that want a child or children?"

She smiled at this for she did know of a couple that longed for children, "Yes." She spoke the word so softly he almost didn't catch it.

"Who?"

She didn't answer him she only grinned mischievously and changed for bed.

He knew that grin. He knew she was up to something but what he didn't know. Sighing he to readied himself for bed.

Arva...

Tansy stood at the base of the steps leading into the grand house, awaiting the royal couple. Beside her, her husband was coiled tight like a spring. She knew he was excited about seeing his sister. After all, it had been almost twenty years since they had seen each other. She almost had to hold him back when they saw the carriage approaching.

When it stopped in front of them, a servant opened the door and the king descended, only to turn and reach inside for something. When he again turned, they saw that he was holding a baby in his arms. The queen descended next holding a baby as well.

"Sarah!" Toby said joyously

"Shhh, Toby don't wake the babies."

"Sorry"

Smiling at her brother who was about to get a big surprise she walked over to Tansy.

"How are you Tansy?"

"Very well, Your Majesty" she said curtseying to her queen.

"Tansy, I have something I need to ask you," Sarah began, though she already knew the answer.

"What is it?" she asked never once taking her eyes off of the child in the queens' arms, longing and pain both battling in them.

Sarah saw the look in her eyes and knew the reason behind it. That was why she and Jareth had brought the twins with them. The couple she had chosen to take the girls was none other than her brother and his wife. She knew Tansy longed for a child having not been able to conceive as of yet. So when Jareth had asked her if she knew of a couple she had not been able to hide her grin. "I would like to know if you and Toby would be willing to raise these two children as your own."

Tansy teared up almost immediately, as she looked over at her husband, silently begging him to say yes.

Toby saw his wife's pleading look and seeing as how he could deny her nothing especially her heart's desire he nodded in approval.

Tansy looked back at the queen and nodded exuberantly. Sarah smiled and handed the sleeping child to its new mother. "Does she have a name?" Tansy asked softly.

"No."

"Then I would like to name her Aereale."

'That's a beautiful name but what are you going to name the other one?"

"Awynn" Toby answered for his wife.

"That too is a lovely name." Sarah said before blessing her two nieces. Then she stopped and smiled broadly at the young woman before her. The girls would be joined by a brother in a years' time and not having the heart, not to tell her, Sarah said, "Tansy in a year's time you will bare a son." Tansy stood there in shock. She had given up ever bearing her beloved a son and heir. To hear the queen tell her that she would bare one within the year was a surprise and she couldn't help the tears that fell.

Later on that day...

"So did you notice anything different about your Labyrinth, Your Majesty?" Toby asked his brother-in-law.

"Yes, I did and was just wondering when she restored it to its former glory." Jareth answered as his eyes drifted over to where his wife sat with Toby's.

Toby followed the king's gaze and smiled. He was glad Jareth was back, he was beginning to think he would never see his sisters' smile again. "She did it not long after I returned. One day she had this crazy idea to rephrase her journey through the Labyrinth and as she did, she healed it. I was surprised by her power."

"Yes," he smiled lovingly at his queen, "sometimes it surprises even me."

"Jareth, I am sorry about your father. I never did get to meet him but both Sarah and Tansy told me about him. I was hoping to get to meet him after hearing that the war was over." Toby said softly.

Jareth could only smile. He too was sorry to see his father die. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Toby asked. "How is she holding up? I know she was fond of the High King."

"Better than I expected actually. I guess I should tell you, she's pregnant again." He grinned proudly at this.

Toby was in shock. Sarah pregnant... again...after all this time? How? He asked himself.

While their men were talking Sarah sat talking to her sister-in-law.

"Tansy" she began slowly not really sure how to continue.

"Yes?"

"There is something I would like to tell you."

Smiling at the queen, she said impishly, "I know. Your with child again however, you are carrying twins again and they will be sons."

Sarah sat there surprised. She knew she was carrying twins even at this early stage but how did Tansy know? "How did you...?"

"Your Majesty, I... that is my power..." she stopped and took a calming breath and began again. "I know because that is my power. I know when a woman becomes pregnant and I know what that child will be." She explained softly. Tansy watched the queens face take on contemplative look and almost laughed when her husband came up behind her.

"My dear, what has put that look on your face?" he asked grinning for he already knew the answer to his own question. However, he was surprised by her answer.

"Oh, nothing." She said and almost fell over in a fit of laughter when he quirked and eyebrow at her. "Later" she managed to whisper through her laughter.

Chapter 13 Colin Three years later...

It had been three years since Elisabeth had come into their lives and Sarah's children were beginning to wonder if they would ever find their own mates. Sarah was again pregnant-in fact was due any moment. So of course, she went into labor at the exact moment her husband was called Aboveground. "Just my luck" she muttered through clenched teeth.

"Mother, you know he can't control these things." Emma said trying to soothe her mother.

"I know...I know" she gasped in pain.

Jareth hated to leave knowing just how close Sarah was to giving birth again. So his mood was not exactly pleasant when he met the young man who had made his wish.

"Give my sister back!" Colin said irritably.

"Why should I?" Jareth snapped.

"I didn't mean it

"Oh you didn't" the king smirked remembering those exact words from his wife.

"Please." Colin hated to beg but his parents would kill him if they came home to find his sister gone. He had not meant to wish her away but she had been so irritating, and he just did it. He really had never believed his mother's stories of the Underground or about the Labyrinth. He knew he was part fae but had never wanted to live anywhere but where he was now, but he knew that, his mother was right. He would return to her home one day and take his rightful place as her heir.

"Well, if you really want her back then you know what you must do." He said as he stepped away from window to reveal the Labyrinth looming majestically in the distance.

"That's where she is right in your castle?" Colin asked skeptically.

"Yes, if you really want to rescue her then you will have thirteen hours to do so. Or your sister will remain with us forever." Jareth said before fading from the young man's sight.

Jareth reappeared outside of his chamber, where he could hear her cries of pain coming from within. He wanted to be in there with her but knew he would only be in the way. It never got any easier for him, though oddly enough her labors only ever lasted the amount of time, it had taken her to solve the Labyrinth. Looking at the clock, he groaned. It was going to be a long day.

Colin started down the hill. As he was walking he wondered if the prophesy in the book was real, and if it had been fully fulfilled yet. He hoped not. For he knew that the moment he had set foot in the Underground that he belonged here just as his mother had always told him he would. He knew the prophesy said that only a winner of the Labyrinth would have the right to wed one of the queens children. He also knew that in order to do that he would actually have to get into the Labyrinth. As it as he couldn't find the gate. He was about to give up when he spotted a dwarf walking towards him.

Crystal was sitting by her mother's side when she felt her heart leap within her and she knew that her mate was near.

Sarah who was still fighting to bring her child into the world sensed her daughter's heart beat change and knew why. Smiling she said, "Crystal, go get your father please."

Crystal stood and went to get her father though she didn't know why her mother wanted to speak to him. In the hall, she found him pacing. "Father. Mother would like a word with you." She told him before returning to her mother's side.

Jareth followed his daughter back into the room and went to sit by his wife's side. "What is it love?" he asked concerned.

Sarah smiled and said, "The runner...is it a young man?"

Not really sure why his wife wanted to know this, he nodded slightly. Sarah saw his nod and said, "You gave him the full thirteen hours didn't you?" again he could only nod. Sighing she said, "You will have to lessen his time somehow."

"Why?" both Jareth and Crystal asked.

"Because he is your daughters' mate, and will have to be here in the nine hours and twenty three minutes that's why." She told them with a grin before grimacing as another pain hit her. "Send Hoggle to him." She managed to gasp out.

Jareth left after giving her a quick kiss and summoned Hoggle to the throne room. When he arrived he asked, "Ye called. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Hoggle. I have a job for you. The runner who is currently at the Labyrinth's Gate is Crystal's mate and Sarah wants him here in the next nine hours and ten minutes. I need you to help him through it understood."

"Of course, Your Majesty." He said before Jareth waved him off.

Hoggle saw the young man just before he spotted him. Walking up to him he asked, "Need some help?"

Colin could only nod in acceptance. Hoggle guided him over to the gate and using what little magic he possessed he opened it and pointed the young man down the path that he should take. Colin thanked the dwarf and started down the path.

Jareth produced a crystal and watched the young man's progress. He knew that he was going to had to steal a few hours from the young man but he wasn't quite sure as to how. As he sat watching the young man's movements within the crystal, he wondered where he could pop in on him and make him say something rash in order to steal that time from him. Deciding that he would just pop in on him.(Giving him something to do besides waiting for his wife to give birth to their daughter)allowing the crystal to fade he faded from sight.

Colin stood before a strange old man with a weird looking hat that was currently talking back to its owner. Deciding that he wasn't going to get any straight answers from either of them he turned and walked towards the hedges.

Moments later Jareth appeared right in front of him.

"What do you want?" he asked sarcastically. His annoyance level shooting higher by the minute.

"Just want to know how you are enjoying my Labyrinth that's all" the king answered haughtily.

"Sure you are you want something that much I know."

"You may very well, be right on that count young man. Usually one would be wise to heed the words of the wise man yet you dismiss them why?"

"They made no sense. How can the way forward be the way back anyway?"

"That is something you must figure out for yourself. Anyway, you wanted to know why I came to see you well, that is simple. Your time is being lessened as of right now" with that he produced the thirteen hour clock and deducted four hours from his time.

"What are you doing!" Colin yelled at the king.

"You will find that out in five more hours young one." He said before vanishing.

Five hours later...

Sarah stood in her chamber holding onto her infant daughter. It was times like this that she thanked her lucky star that she was self healing. She lay her newborn down and left to greet her daughter's mate.

Colin made it to the castle steps and quickly pushed open the heavy door. He quickly made his way to the throne room. Upon entering he was greeted by an entire room full of regal looking lords and ladies-though mostly ladies.

He found the king sitting beside a beautiful young woman and knew that this was the Goblin Queen. Yet he didn't know that the goblin royals had a court. He thought that it consisted of goblins only. "Well, as you can see I made it within your time limit even if you did steal four hours from me."

"We can see that" Jareth said rather smugly as he grinned.

"So do I get to take my sister and go or not?" he demanded.

"Let's not be so hasty young man." This came from the queen.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The queen answered softly, "The child has already been sent home. You, if I am not mistaken, are half fae and as such you are your parents heir. You have also just completed the Labyrinth, something only two others in this room have done. Do you have any idea as to what your reward for completing this feat is?"

Colin thought about it for a moment yet he could not find a plausible answer. He looked up at the queen and said "No."

Sarah smiled and then asked him, "Tell me are you by any chance drawn to anyone in this room?"

This took him by surprise. How had she known that he had in fact been strongly drawn to the young woman who was standing closest to the queen, and all he could do was nod.

"Being half fae you are able to sense your mate. That is the feeling you are feeling. We all know that you are my daughter's mate. We have known since you first stepped into the Labyrinth." The queen explained to the confused young man.

"Daughter? You don't look old enough to have born any daughter old enough to wed yet." Colin said, as giggles broke out among the young women gathered in the room. He saw the queen incline her head towards the giggling ladies.

"Young man I am older than I look. I have birthed eighteen children so far and will birth fourteen more before I am finished. I have seen many who have tried to do what only three have ever done and those that tried, they failed. Why you ask well, I'll tell you why, because it was foreseen before my birth that my children would only wed a winner of the Labyrinth, you have won. You have gained the title of Third Champion and you, if you are willing, will wed my daughter. But because you don't understand our ways or our laws I will allow you to stay. However you will be living in your own estate that belonged to your mothers' family." Sarah said.

Colin was in shock. How had she known that it was from his mother that he had inherited his fae side? Sarah smiled at his wayward thought and answered him. "I can read your mind." He figured as much when she answered his unasked question, but then he asked,

"What and where is my mother's estate?"

"Your mother was the heiress of the Count of Corin. As her heir you will inherit not only the title but also the estate itself."

He was a little confused when he asked, "What happened to my grandfather?"

Jareth answered this one with a sigh, "He died during the war."

"What war? My mother said nothing about a war?"

"That is probably because she didn't know of it, especially if she has resided Aboveground for the past thirty some odd years." Jareth said gently.

Colin knew that they were right. He knew about the time difference between the two worlds, so he knew that his mother probably would not have known about any war that had been fought while she resided Aboveground. He then looked directly at the young woman standing beside the queen and was once again taken aback by her beauty. He still couldn't believe that she was the queen's daughter but then he really didn't care. All he knew that she would one day belong to him and that is all he really cared about. Yet he didn't even know her name.

"Alyana would you mind showing Colin to the guest room or should I have Crystal do it?" Sarah addressed her twin daughter's.

The lady standing beside the queen answered quickly, "I'll do it mother."

Sarah smiled at her daughter's quick response and said, "If you wish Crystal dear."

Several months later...

Crystal was out in the garden awaiting her suitor. She knew that he was going to ask her to marry him. She just didn't know when. She hoped soon. She was becoming quite impatient for him to do so. She loved him and she wanted to spend eternity with him. Just then she saw him coming towards her. When he stopped before her she saw his smile broaden. "Colin, how nice of you to come visit me."

"Of course, my dear." He replied as he bent and placed a chaste kiss to her brow. "Walk with me?" he asked moments later. He was nervous. He was about to ask this wonderful woman to marry him in the way of the fae. He wanted to bond to her fully. He realized that he never wanted to be without her.

She gave him a smile and took his proffered arm and they began to stroll around the garden. After a few turns around the perimeter she was brought to a halt when he suddenly knelt before her and asked her to marry him. Her grin widened and she shouted out her answer, then kissed him soundly, only realizing after pulling back, that she was converting him. Because she knew that her parents had already approved of their union she quickly transported them to his-their estate

Chapter 14 A Love Renewed

Sarah sat in the garden watching her three youngest children play when she saw her husband approach her. Her face immediately brightened and she smiled as he came closer.

"And how is my lovely queen doing this day?" he asked when he stopped before her. He too was smiling.

"I'm fine love." She answered as she reached up and placed a chaste kiss to his pale cheek.

Jareth smiled tenderly down at the woman in his arms. Even after being bonded for almost two hundred and twenty one years, he still had a hard time believing that she was truly there. He sometime wondered if he was living in a dream and then he would see her smile and know that she was indeed there beside him. He often wondered what he had ever done to deserve such a wonderful gift, which was her undying love. He wanted to do something special for their anniversary- which he remembered was in two days- he just didn't know what.

Sarah looked up at her king and couldn't help the smile that spread. She loved him so much and never wanted to be parted from him again. The war had been too long and every day that he had been away, had been like a knife twisting inside her heart. Even though he had been back for almost five years, she still found it hard to allow him out of her sight for more than a minute at a time.

While she was absorbed in her thoughts a goblin servant came up and announced that dinner would be ready shortly. Jareth sent the goblin away with a nod and Sarah went and collected the three children. They walked back to the castle in relative silence both wanting to say something but neither wanting to break the silence. Neither of them had any time to themselves much anymore. Mainly because as Titania had predicted many Lords and Kings from other Underground kingdoms sought to win the hand of one of their children and as of yet none had gotten through. They were in need of some time alone. As this thought struck Jareth, he smiled wickedly. He had never told Sarah that he also had an estate that was meant as a get away when he needed some time away from the pressures of ruling the kingdom and he figured that that would be the perfect surprise for their anniversary. He would take her there and they would be alone for at least a few hours. His smile grew as they walked into their chamber.

Sarah, though rather curious as to what was going on in his head, refused to glean the information from him. Of all her powers, she hated reading others minds. She felt that someone's mind was their own and was not subject to outside intrusion. So she waited for him to tell her what had put that grin on his face. She knew that look and knew that he had something planned though she couldn't figure out what (she had forgotten their anniversary was in two days).

He bent and placed a soft kiss to her surprised mouth before he began to get ready for dinner. He almost chuckled at her surprise. He loved making her blush as she was doing now and hoped that it would always be that way. He knew that she was slightly stressed, at now being High Queen as well as the Goblin Queen. He himself was feeling that same stress yet he refused to let it show. He didn't want to worry her needlessly and he knew she worried about him constantly. He had noticed that ever since he had returned from the war that she hardly ever let him out of her sight, not that he was complaining for he too tried to keep her within his sight at all times. By the time he was finished dressing, he turned to find her eyes glued to him and smiled. He saw her desire plainly and sighed. It had been weeks since he had last made love to her and her wanted her almost as badly as she did him.

"Later..." he mouthed as he escorted her out of the room.

Later that night when they were getting ready for bed she said to him, "Okay, what has you smiling so broadly and don't lie to me or I will break down and read your mind."

He knew he should lie to her after all it was a surprise but he knew she would read his mind to find out the truth otherwise and so he said cryptically, "You'll find out the day after tomorrow love."

Groaning she could only shake her head in exasperation and climbed into bed. Moments later, he joined her. She immediately turned towards him needing him to hold her. He took her hint and turned his body to mold against hers as he lightly kissed her lips. The kiss started out gentle but did not stay that way, before long it turned passionate. He quickly turned so that she was flat on her back and he was hovering above her. in a harsh voice he whispered, "I need you now, my love"

Sarah could only moan in need at his words and then slowly nodded. Seconds later found them both relieved of their clothing and he kissing every bare inch of her that he could reach. Sarah writhed beneath him, passion stirring hot within her, her need growing by the second. When he finally joined them, she let out a moan of pure pleasure.

Two days later...

"Jareth where are you taking me?" She asked again. He had blind folded her as soon as she had woken that morning and then dressed them both and headed out of the castle.

"You'll see my love just be patient." Though he knew, patience was not one of her virtues.

Shrugging she sat back and waited for him to remove the blasted blindfold. Finally, he reached over and pulled the thing off of her and she had to blink a few times before her eyes adjusted to the light. Looking around she found herself standing in an elaborately designed room. It was decorated in gold's and blues with a little white thrown in. It was beautiful though she really had no idea where she was. Turning around to face her husband-whom she found had a huge grin on his face and a glint in his mismatched eyes.

"What?" she said as she watched him come closer.

"Do you not remember what today is, my queen?"

Sarah stopped and thought about that for a moment though nothing came to mind, and she shook her head indicating she didn't. Only to hear him let out a laugh. Now she wanted to know what was going on and why he had blindfolded her and brought her to this place.

"Jareth" she nearly growled

"Yes my love" he answered not one bit put off by her growl.

"Where are we and why are we here and why do you want me to remember what today is anyway."

"And here I thought it was the husband who always forgot" he sighed dramatically.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sarah do you even remembered what happened two-hundred and twenty-one years ago on this date?" he asked baffled.

Suddenly she understood everything and felt terrible because she had forgotten. It was their anniversary. They had bonded two-hundred and twenty-one years ago and she had forgotten. Looking up into his eyes, she saw that they held understanding. Jareth gazed down into her upturned face and saw that she finally realized the significance of this day. Then bent and captured her mouth in a blazing kiss. Sarah managed to pull away but only slightly. Looking up at him, she saw his desire plainly in his eyes. With a slight nod, she allowed him to whisk her off to the nearest chamber.

Chapter 15 Eric Duke of Sinea

Late one night Eric stared out over the lands of his vast estate and again wondered if he would ever find his mate. He looked down at the letter in his hand again and shook his head. He wasn't sure why the Goblin Queen had requested his presence at the castle but she had and as his queen he had to obey. Shaking his head he headed for bed so that he would be fully rested for his meeting with the queen.

However his sleep was plaugued by the face of a beautiful woman, one he had never seen before but wanted too badly. Awaking with a start he tried to keep the image from fading but with no sucess. Sighing he got up and prepared himself to meet the queen.  
>He arrived on the outskirts of the Labyrinth only to see the queen awaiting him on a hilltop. He made his way over to her and bowed before her, "Your Majesty"<p>

"Ah you have arrived sir. May I tell you why I have sent for you?"

"Yes, of course Your Majesty. I have been wondering as too why you requested my presence here today"

Sarah smiled at the young man. 'yes he will do' she thought to herself She then said, "You have been searching for your mate for some time have you not?" at his nod she continued,

"I have had a vision concerning you and I would like to see it come to fruitation. I would like to know if you would be up to the challenge"

"What challenge your Majesty?" though he had a pretty good idea as to what it was and was honored by it.

"Will you run the Labyrinth?" the queen finally asked

He was not surprised in the least and said, "Yes"

'Good' she thought 'for your mate awaits at the castle.' Aloud she said, "Then if you wish to run it you will have Nine hours and twenty three minutes to do so." with those words the queen vanished and he was left to wonder what had just happened.

"Well can't stand here all day" he said and started down the hill.

Sarah reappeared and Alyana immediately asked her mother what was going on. Sarah merely smiled and offered a short reply to her daughter's inquiry.

"Mother, is it true then. The man I told you about. Is he really out there within the Labyrinth as we speak?"

"Yes" was the only answer Sarah would give.

Alyana could bearly contain herself. She knew that she was going to be resticted to the castle during his run but that didn't mean she couldn't see him or he her. Grinning she bowed to her mother and left the room a plan forming as she walked to her chamber.

Eric reached the gate to the Labyrinth and managed to pull it open. He stepped into the outer corridor. After looking both ways he chose the right path and began to make his way through the long corridor. He knew that he would have to keep a look out for the hidden passageways and so as he walked he kept his eyes glued to the wall. Finally he found one and turned into it and he continued his journey.

Alyana sat in her chamber watching the Fae's progression a crystal. She smiled when he finally found the passageway she had purposely allowed him to find. (Hey who ever said that her Father was the only one who could manipulate the Labyrinth?)

"Hoggle?" she called and moments later the aging dwarf appeared before her. "Hoggle I know we will both get a scolding for this but I need your help"

Hoggle looked at the Goblin Princess and shook his head, he knew what it was she wanted of him and because like her mother, he was a sucker for a gentle face, he would agree to help her, knowing full well the trouble he was going to get into. "Yes yer Highness?"

"Hoggle I know mother doesn't want you to help a runner unless she asks it of you but my mate is out there and i need you to help him just don't make it too obvious so mother doesn't find out please?"

"I will try yer highness but ye knows yer mother she will find out"

"I know and I will make sure that you are not harmed in her wrath and thank you Hoggle"

Jareth watched his queen with suspicion she was up to something this much he knew.

"Sarah, what is going on?" he finally asked

Sarah turned towards her husband and smiled, "Nothing dear"

He knew she was lying but why he didn't know. "Sarah" he put as much authority into his voice as possible and it got her attention immediately.

"Fine there is a runner in the Labyrinth" she said on a sigh. She hated when he used that tone of voice with her.

"Let me guess a human."

"No, he's Fae. A lord in fact. He's Alyana's mate and yes she knows he's running. I do declare I think I shall have to stop myself from letting them see each other. It's going to happen anyway." she sighed again.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Sarah relax. If he is her mate as you say and i have never doubted your word love then he will make it here in the appointed time." he spoke softly trying to calm her down.

Sarah turned and looked up into his mismatched blue eyes and smiled, "You're right darling" before placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Hoggle found the poor Duke in the oubliette. He helped him as far as the undergound corridor and told him how to get out from there then left the fae standing alone in the tunnel. This is how she found him. "Hello" she said softly and he whirled around at the sound of her voice.

"Who are you?" he asked surprised to find a woman standing before him.

Alyana smiled and said, "You really don't have any idea as to who I am"

Eric shook his head in answer before it dawned on him who this beautiful creature was. He was mentally cursing himself a fool for not sencing it sooner. A Fae knew his or her mate on sight and he had been so absorbed in her beauty that he had not senced it at all. A smile grew and he retracted his earlier nod with, "Forgive me but yes I do know who you are your Highness" he bowed to her as she was a royal and he wasn't.

Alyana smiled at her mate and thought that he was possibly the handsomest man she had ever laid eyes on outside her brothers of course."I have come to remind you of your time limit" she stated as she said this the clock appeared behind her. She knew what the hands said so when she said, "You have four hours remaining don't be late" before fading she couldn't help the smirk that had appeared on her face.

The time limit was almost up when he reached the Castle. He managed to open the heavy door and went to find the Queen.

Sarah sat in her throne surrounded by her family when he arrived in the room. Upon seeing her he bowed before her, showing his respect.

"Your Majesty"

"Eric, Duke of Sinea arise sir"

He rose to stand fully before her and awaited her orders.

"You accepted my challenge to you and have won the hand and heart of my eldest daughter. Are you willing to enter into the most sacred of our bonds with her?"

Eric looked over at Alyana and then back to his queen. "I do Your Majesty if she will have me"

Alyana nearly squealled in delight and ran over to her soul mate. She saw her mother nod slightly and smile and she finally spoke, "I do"

That was all she managed to get out before she was caught up into a crushing embrace and disappeared.

Chapter 16 Planning…

Jareth wasn't happy to lose his eldest daughter but he knew that she was now with the one man that would love her for all eternity. He looked over at his wife and smiled. He wasn't sure but he knew that there would be a few more marriages before the year was out.

Sarah sat hunched over the desk planning out the next masked ball that would be held at the next full moon. She contemplated on the invite list. She was very wary of inviting two specific fae kingdoms to this affair. One they didn't like each other but then she had to tell herself that they would be masked so they really wouldn't know who was who but she was still hesitant. She looked up and found her husband looking at her a smile on his lips.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing"

"Ahuh then why are you smiling dear?"

Grining he walked up to her and leaned over the desk, his eyes bore straight into hers and smiled broadly "And here I thought you liked my smile" he said playfully

"You are up to something"

"Not I love that would be you"

"And what makes you think I am up to something?" she returned coyly

"Because my dear queen you always get this look on your face when you are planning something" he said as he came to stand behind her wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Sarah leaned back against him enjoying the embrace. They hadn't had time alone together for several months and they were both in need of the other.

"Sarah" he whispered sensually into her ear before nipping it with his teeth.

She moaned at the that. Before surprising him and standing. Turning to face him she took in his surprised face before kissing him with all the passion she had pent up within her.

He returned her kiss with equal passion as he pressed himself fully against her letting her feel his need. He moved down to her neck and he heard her breath hitch a sure sign of her growing arousal.

She tilted her head back allowing him to continue further down her neck. As she did she silently sent out a command to all that she and the king were not to be disturbed and then sent a private command to Daryan telling him to take any calls from Aboveground. Before succumbing to her husbands insistent mouth.

He knew the moment that she sent out the command and was grateful for it because he wasn't about to stop what he had started. He needed her too much to stop now. He knew he should move them to their chamber but he didn't want to expend the energy it would take when he could be using that energy doing other things. With that thought he dissolved their clothing and pressed her back against her desk all while kissing his way down her perfect form.

"Jareth I need you now" she whispered harshly

"Not yet, my love. I want to savor you. I want to worship you. I want to take my time with you right now" he said between the kisses he was placing down her chest and stomach..

Each word and kiss had her quivering with desire. She wanted him with a passion at the moment and if he didn't take her soon she would have to take matters into her own hands.

He knew that she wasn't going to last much longer but he wanted to take his time but then he grinned and slipped a long thin finger up into her wet channel causing her to moan in pleasure. He continued to taste her flesh as his hand worked her. Her hips began to follow his slow rhythm as she started to caress his shoulder with her soft lips. He gently added a second finger but kept the same slow rhythm as before. Purposely building her desire to the fire he knew it would become soon enough.

Sarah had learned over the years that when he took control like he was now she wasn't allowed to touch him but she needed too desperately. She needed too touch him but her arms were magically pinned to her sides. She moaned in protest but she knew that it was useless to beg he never relented. So she pressed her lower body closer and harder against the hand that was pleasing her endlessly. She managed to get a "please" out but it was strangled as her breathing became labored.

He heard the plea and withdrew his hand and whispered into her ear "What do you want Sarah?"

At this she looked at him and spoke directly into his mind "I need you inside me Jareth. Don't torture me anymore please"

He took her lips in a searing kiss and thrust himself into her hard. He took her surprised cry into himself before withdrawing and doing it again. He then released her arms from their invisible bindings and pulled her even closer as he loved her.

Her arms released she wrapped them around him and held him as close to her as she could as he made love to her. It seemed like they were pinned together for hours when they finally found their releases but it was only a few minutes.

When Sarah came to her senses she found herself in their chamber with her husband lying beside her a grin spreading over his face.

"Now wasn't that better than planning the ball my queen?" he teased pushing a stray hair off her face.

She couldn't help it she giggled and then composing herself said coyly, "Yes but I think you may need to do it again just so I can decide"

He took her up on the challenge and kept he in bed for the rest of the afternoon.

In the Mage Kingdom conspiracy was brewing. Yes they had been defeated during the war and they blamed their defeat on the Goblin King. If it hadn't been for his army they wouldn't have lost the war. A select few who were especially upset about the defeat had begun to plot against the king. They were determined to bring the king to his knees in anyway possible. The only thing they could think of is to get rid of his queen since she was the true power behind the Goblin Kingdom. They knew that she was the most powerful rival in their plot against the king but they didn't know the extent of her power though. However they couldn't think of a way to do it. They did know that they wanted the King to suffer. Then the plan came to them they would kidnap the Queen. They then began to plan out when they would carry out the plot. They knew that the Goblin Kingdom held a annual Masked Ball during the Full moon and so they planned on kidnapping her then. When the ball was in full swing they would send someone to lure her away from the king and take her then.


End file.
